Desde el mas alla
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Secuela de La Crisis en el Rechazo. Booth y todo equipo del Jeffersonian intentan seguir adelante, cuando uno de ellos descubre toda una red de mentiras, complots y conspiraciones alrededor de la muerte de Brennan. Parker hace valer su derecho de decidir con quien vivir mediante un juicio parental mientras Hannah regresa a DC para arriesgar la oportunidad de volver con Booth.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, he vuelto. **

**Me disculpo por el tiempo transcurrido desde el termino de La Crisis en el Rechazo hasta esta secuela pero la vida tiene razones muy poderosas para mantenerte en la realidad. Sin embargo tengo los capitulos de este fic en bosquejo, asi que las actualizaciones seran semanales o por lo menos intentare realizarlas lo mas rapido posible.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden escribirme al privado o comentarmela en Reviews. Prometo que respondere apenas pueda.**

**La cancion es ****"En cambio, no" ****de Laura Pausini.**

**Sin mas que agregar por el momento, disfruten su lectura...**

* * *

_**Quizá bastaba respirar, **_

_**solo respirar muy lento...**_

Las aves pasaron trinando sobre su cabeza desde un arbol cercano mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer uno tras otro en secuencia logica y ordenada en su mente embotada. El no queria recordar. No ahora, no nunca. Esa cascada de momentos y remembranzas fue lo que lo impulso a tomar la primera botella de whisky como si fuera agua de mesa. La culpa y el remordimiento lo comian vivo cada maldito segundo que respiraba y...

Necesitaba un trago... uno largo para adormecer la conciencia que empezaba a despertar. Tomo la botella y se perdio una vez mas para el mundo. El liquido paso inflamando su garganta y devolviendo sus demonios a su infierno privado... ya habria tiempo para torturarse despues con remenbranzas de una dulce vida tan lejana que parecia irreal. Como si fuera una novela leida hace demasiado tiempo en la que el protagonista decidio salir del cuento y vararse al margen del tiempo, condenado a ver pasar la vida sin ella...

_**Recuperar cada latido en mí,**_

_**Y no tiene sentido ahora que no estás...**_

_**¿Ahora dónde estás?**_

_Mierda. Ahora soy poeta o literato?... Las cosas que hace el alcohol etilico combinado con jugo de naranja..._

Se quedo mirando la bandada que se veia a lo lejos en el cielo despejado y azul... tan azul que le recordaba sus enigmaticos e intensos ojos turquesa. Ojos cambiantes que iban del gris melancolico al azul vibrante, pasando por el verde enfadado y el caramelo tranquilo que solo vio dos veces en su vida.

La primera vez cuando canto "Las chicas solo quieren divertirse" de Cindy Lauper antes que el infierno se desatara en el Checker Box.

La segunda vez... despues que ella admitiera, en sus brazos y en su cama, que lo amaba.

Era su caracteristica resaltante. Su firma. Su marca. Ojos de hechizo, ojos sobrenaturales, ojos de tiempo que no veria frente a el... nunca mas.

_**Porque yo no,**_

_**Puedo acostumbrarme aun...**_

_Debo dejar de beber esta porqueria... si no tengo cuidado terminare publicando una novela de mis desvarios alcoholicos y seria realmente una ironia que alguien la lea siquiera o la compre... Vamos Seeley, tu eras el corazon, no el cerebro... Eras alguien antes... ahora solo eres un bebedor compulsivo y perdido en los laberintos del delirium tremens_

Habia ensayado lo que diria. Llegado el momento, admitiria sus culpas, omisiones, pecados, defectos, idas, venidas, revueltas. Le pediria perdon de rodillas. Mil veces. Todas las veces que sea necesario para volver a ver sus ojos y sabia en medio de su laberinto de licor y arrepentimiento que ninguna cantidad de disculpas seria suficiente para volver a aquel tiempo feliz en que ella sonreia y el mundo volvia a enderezarse.

Ahora estaba en el lugar correcto pero en el tiempo equivocado, no podia ni pensar en una sola palabra coherente en su cerebro inundado de alcohol. Podia culpar al destino, a su maldito sindrome del caballero blanco que por una sola vez en la vida no sirvio de nada cuando esa unica vez lo era todo, a los traumas infantiles que le hicieron desarrollar un mecanismo de defensa y compartimentacion no tan cerrado como el de ella pero que se activo en el momento menos pensado y provoco toda la avalancha de situaciones que culminaron en perdida.

Porque mientras ella no viviera el seria un muerto en vida.

_**Diciembre ya llegó.**_

_**No estás aquí,**_

_**Yo te esperare hasta el fin...**_

Estaba desordenado... aunque desesperado y desaseado era una mejor descripcion para su estado. Con el sobretodo negro de los buenos tiempos hecho casi una capa vampiresca sobre la ropa de tres dias por lo menos. La barba enmarañada le daba un aire matonesco y eso aunado a los ojos locos y atormentados ademas de la botella camuflada en una bolsa marron de papel, completaba el aire sombrio y desamparado de un hombre que ya no tiene nada porque vivir.

Nada, excepto ese dia.

Habia estado desesperado por llegar. Necesitaba estar ahi. Inconsientemente habia despertado en aquel motel barato como si fuera un reinicio de vida. Tenia que confirmarlo. Estaba totalmente ebrio, no habia duda de eso pero de todas formas necesitaba ir y constatar la realidad cruda y descarnada. No importaba que por su aspecto desaliñado y olor pareciera que habia caido a un tonel de licor desde la semana pasada y apestara a borracho antiguo o incluso que hubiera asustado sin querer a una camarera en un Dinner, parecido al de los buenos viejos tiempos, cuyo unico pecado habia sido reconocerlo en tiempo record a pesar de su aspecto dejado de la mano de Dios.

_**En cambio no, **_

_**hoy no h**__**ay tiempo de explicarte...**_

Era importante estar aqui ahora.

Era el aniversario de ese dia maldito en que el dejo de sentir y ella de vivir.

Era el momento. De pie frente a su lapida blanca para exhumar los recuerdos de una vida que se le escapo entre los dedos porque estaba demasiado enojado para darse cuenta que sin ella no habia nada mas en el mundo para el.

Porque en ese momento lo habia olvidado en medio de celos, arrebato y desamor pero era una verdad irrefutable. La verdad que lo mantenia sobreviviendo con la vida en el boton de pausa.

Ella era su mundo.

_**Ni preguntar **_

_**Si...**_

_**¿Te amé lo suficiente?**_

* * *

Angela habia decidido ir sola al cementerio. No bastaron las suplicas de su esposo para ir juntos, ni las peticiones amicales de Cam para acompañarlos ofreciendoles la semana libre por luto, ni la sorpresiva aparicion de Sweets en su puerta sugiriendo que quizas no seria bueno ir hoy a verla.

Jack recibio una mirada helada que le marchito las palabras en la lengua y una promesa de dormir en el sofa por el resto de la semana.

Cam desistio cuando la artista fiera y herida que habia llegado a convertirse en una de sus mejores amigas, amenazo con entregar su renuncia ya redactada con el dedo en la pantalla tactil de su movil.

Sweets llevo la peor parte... aunque quiza lo merecia.

_**Yo estoy aquí.**_

_**Y quiero hablarte ahora... a**__**hora.**_

El pobre patito termino con la nariz rota en los escalones de la puerta de entrada de la Mansion Hodgins tras una tandalada de improperios texanos que ya parecian maldicion gitana.

\- Voy sola, maldita sea! S-O-L-A! Y si alguien osa seguirme, lo que le hice al patito feo no sera nada en comparacion a lo que les hare si los veo cerca al perimetro del cementerio! Ahora si quedo claro, dejenme ir a llorar a Bren en privado y como me de la gana!

_**Por que se rompen en mis dientes,**_

_**las cosas importantes...**_

Ahora, caminando por el pasto verde y bien cuidado del cementerio, temia su reaccion al llegar a la tumba de su casi hermana. Se desvaneceria al ver el nombre en la lapida? Caeria de rodillas llorando por el tiempo robado? Jamas volveria a escuchar su risa o su ceño fruncido en el rostro confundido despues de decir su frase celebre: _No se que significa... _Angela sofoco una risa nerviosa mientras se acercaba al sauce lloron que coronaba el ultimo lugar de descanso de Temperance Brennan.

_**Esas palabras,**_

_**que nunca escucharás...**_

Pero al llegar a la tumba, se sorprendio ingratamente al encontrar un borracho durmiendo abrazado a la lapida.

_Maldita sea, lo unico que me faltaba..._

\- Oye amigo, levantate... esta es propiedad privada y estas invadiendo. No me importa si eras su mayor fan o eres un Brennanita devoto, quiero que te vayas ahora o llamare a la seguridad para que te escolten hasta el basurero de donde saliste.

_**Y las sumerjo en un lamento.**_

_**Haciéndolas salir... son todas para ti**_

El borracho se giro hacia ella y abrio los ojos para mirar a la recien llegada. Habia reconocido la voz desde la primera silaba y le hizo gracia su intento de amedrentarlo para que se fuera inmediatamente. No hizo ningun ademan de levantarse y permanecio tendido en la hierba mientras sus iris castaños se fijaban en los negros de quien aun consideraba una amiga y esperaba no equivocarse porque estaba seguro que no aguantaria un rechazo mas ese dia...

_**Una por una aquí...**_

Angela sintio que las piernas se le aflojaban cuando reconocio esos inconfundibles ojos marrones que brillaban como el caramelo derretido al sol en aquella calida mañana de junio. Esos ojos que buscaban cada dia a su amiga en el laboratorio, que se alegraban al verla, que se encendian al salir con ella en cada uno de sus casos, que se apagaron al ver bajar su ataud a la tierra. Aquellos ojos que no veia desde un año atras cuando Booth desaparecio sin dejar rastro, abandonando todo y a todos, rompiendo con todo lo establecido y condenandose a si mismo al olvido. Hicieron de todo para ubicarlo. Utilizo el Angelatron a tiempo y destiempo buscando sus rasgos en cada transeunte por todos los 51 estados pero nada. Los agentes del Hoover lo buscaron Ad Honorem por meses enteros sin encontrar un solo rastro. Hasta Danny Beck involucro a la CIA pero fue inutil. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y hasta temian que hubiera tomado su vida en un momento de desesperacion.

_**¿Las sientes ya?**_

_**Pesan y se posarán, entre nosotros dos...**_

El unico que nunca dudo que estaba vivo fue Max Keenan.

\- Ese bastardo esta vivo y pudriendose en licor en algun lugar de este ancho y ajeno mundo... como si lo estuviera viendo. Esta maldito porque sabe que la muerte de mi Tempe fue enteramente culpa suya pero olvidense que se va a matar poniendose una pistola en la sien o en la boca... ese infeliz no es lo suficientemente sabandija como para matarse tan cobardemente. Ya aparecera. Cuando crea que ya rodo lo suficiente por este mundo o que ya toco fondo, volvera... y la muerte de mi bebe no quedara impune. Se los aseguro...

_**Si me faltas tú... No las puedo repetir.**_

_**¡No las puedo pronunciar!**_

\- ¡¿Booth?!

\- Hola Angie...

Angela sintio que el peso de todo aquel año se posaba en su espalda y era demasiado para llevarlo sola. Cayo de rodillas sollozando por la amiga muerta, por el amigo desaparecido y ahora encontrado, por el amor que debio ser eterno entre ellos y no tuvo tiempo ni de empezar, por las risas mil veces compartidas, por todas y cada una de las noches de chicas que quedaron por realizar, por los bailes que nunca tendrian oportunidad de repetir, por la amistad truncada que debio perdurar por decadas. Por el niño que llevaba en su vientre que nunca conoceria el maravilloso ser humano que era su Tia Bren... por el hombre roto y despedazado que tenia frente a ella y porque quisiera creer con todas sus fuerzas que en algun lugar habia una maquina del tiempo capaz de deshacer todo este año horrible hasta el dia en que Bren y Booth decidieron irse a los confines del mundo sin consultar ni pedirle consejo a nadie pero sobre todo porque no sabia que demonios hacer para rebobinar el tiempo y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

_**¡Me llueven los recuerdos,**_

_**de aquellos días que corríamos al viento!**_

El instinto protector de Booth se hizo cargo y tomo a la desconsolada mujer en sus brazos para que se desahogara todo el tiempo que quisiera. A pesar del aspecto postapocaliptico de Booth y del llanto histerico de Angela, ningun guardia del cementerio se atrevio a acercarse, intuyendo que era una catarsis privada y necesaria para ambos y que solo asi podrian reunirse y volver a encausar la vida que un asesino serial robo a todo un equipo con una sola bala.

\- Respira Angela, respira...

\- ¡¿Donde diablos estabas, Booth?! ¡Te buscamos hasta en el mismo infierno!

\- Soy un Ranger, Angie... si no quiero que me encuentren, no lo haran jamas.

\- ¿Y porque hoy? ¿Porque no podias mas con tu conciencia culpable?

\- Por eso y porque recibi una comunicacion de Aubrey diciendo que tenias algo que decirme y me verias aqui... en el aniversario de la muerte de Bones.

\- Pense que no vendrias... pense que estabas...

\- Muerto por suicidio... lo se. No me extraña que lo pensaras... yo mismo lo pense un par de veces hasta la comunicacion de James... Ahora dime ¿Que era tan importante que tenias que citarme precisamente hoy y precisamente aqui?

_**Quiero soñar**_

_**Que puedo hablarte ahora...**_

Angela lo miro cansadamente. Habia empezado a resignarse y a hacer las paces consigo misma desde la muerte de Bren hasta que recibio aquella llamada de James Aubrey y todo lo avanzado volvio a foja cero.

La pregunta ahora era... ¿Como lo tomaria Booth si ella tuvo una crisis nerviosa despues de la maldita llamada?

\- Booth... tu sabes porque el FBI demoro en entregarle el cuerpo a Max para darle sepultura?

\- Por los procedimientos del Jeffersonian y la investigacion en curso. Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, Angie.

\- Seeley, escuchame con atencion. El Jeffersonian no estuvo a cargo de la investigacion del asesinato de Bren porque Cam no pudo realizar la autopsia... el FBI se hizo cargo integramente del caso. Sweets fue el oficial a cargo de transportar el cuerpo y cuando llego al Hoover no encontro a Bren en la morgue del FBI. Subio a la oficina de Cullen para pedir explicaciones y le dijeron que el departamento de policia de DC se estaba haciendo cargo del seguimiento a Meyer.

\- !¿Que?¡ ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Cullen me dijo que el Buro habia tomado la investigacion como asunto federal de primera importancia!

\- Te mintio, Booth. Nos mintio a todos nosotros al decirnos que estabas en mision encubierta al buscar a Meyer. ¡El te envio a una mision suicida de la cual salvaste de milagro por la intervencion de Max! ¡Nadie sabe donde tuvieron el cuerpo de Bren esos dias y cuando se lo entregaron a Max era solo la osamenta!

\- ¿Que estas intentando decir, Angie? ¿Acaso Max no pidio una verificacion de ADN para el cuerpo que le entregaron?

\- No, nunca lo hizo porque estaba destrozado por la muerte de su hija... lo sabrias si te hubieras quedado...

\- Angie... no podia... era como respirar hielo... me estaba volviendo loco de pasar por todos los lugares que fui con ella y saber que nunca mas volveria a verla...

\- Booth... James cree que Bren no murio en el enfrentamiento con Mayer. Hace unos meses, iba hacia su oficina para entregar unos informes y escucho casualmente una conversacion telefonica de Cullen sobre una cuenta en el hospital San Francis de Chicago que el FBI no habia pagado... Era por internamiento y hospitalizacion de una paciente con una herida de arma punzocortante en el cuello... Cullen hizo una transferencia de su cuenta personal para pagar esa deuda... ¿Adivinarias en que fecha y de cuantos dias era la cuenta?

\- ¿Quieres decir que Cullen nos engaño a todos y mantuvo a Bones con vida a nuestras espaldas? ¿Porque? ¿Para que? ¿Que ganaria con eso?

\- Eso, Seeley Joseph Booth, es lo que necesito que averigues. A estas alturas ya no se si Bren esta realmente muerta y el unico en el que confio para realizar esa investigacion eres tu.

_**En cambio no, hoy no**_

_**Hay tiempo de explicarte**_

\- Angie, se que deseas que Bones no este muerta. Yo daria mi vida por la de ella si eso significara tenerla de nuevo entre nosotros pero...

\- ¿Tu viste su cadaver?

\- Angie...

\- Respondeme Booth ¿Viste su cadaver? Porque hasta donde yo se fue el FBI quien nos informo de la muerte de Bren y nadie, oyeme bien, nadie vio el cuerpo de Bren hasta que Max recibio esos huesos secos en un ataud cerrado. Ni Cam, ni Sweets, ni Charlie, ni siquiera Hacker vieron los restos de Bren... solo confiamos en la palabra de Cullen.

Booth intento salir de la maraña alcoholica que lo envolvia y fue recordando esos dias infames. No, no pudo acceder al cuerpo de Bones de ningun modo porque se enfrasco en una caceria sin cuartel al igual que Max para obtener al bastardo de Mayer... una jugada maestra para mantener a ambos al margen.

\- Supongamos por un momento que creo en tus desvarios, Angela... Cullen ya no se encuentra en el Hoover, se jubilo hace dos semanas segun lo que me conto Aubrey. Ahora es un ciudadano comun y corriente con sus archivos oficiales sellados, oleados y sacramentados y aun si decidiera tirar lo poco que me queda de sentido comun al viento e iniciar una investigacion por mi cuenta, olvidas que ya no soy el Jefe de Crimenes Mayores... diablos, ni siquiera soy un simple agente del FBI. Perdi todo al desaparecer del mapa.

_**También tenía yo, mil cosas que contarte**_

_**Y frente a mí...**_

_**Mil cosas que me arrastran junto a ti...**_

Angela saco un documento de su cartera y se lo entrego con una sonrisa triunfal en las manos.

\- ¿Que es esto?

\- Sweets presento en el Hoover una dispensa indefinida por Trastorno Post Traumatico, ese Mumbo Jumbo sobre la culpa del sobreviviente y bla bla bla e increiblemente se lo aceptaron. Inicialmente era de 18 meses pero ya que apareciste antes, podemos internarte en un centro de rehabilitacion para drenar tu cuerpo y rescatar el poco de sangre que quede en tu sistema alcoholico.

\- Ja, ja, ja... muy graciosa. ¿Y que te hace pensar que aceptare volver al Hoover?

\- Uno, saber porque diablos Cullen hizo la imperdonable canallada de ocultarnos esta informacion y evitar que se convierta en barbacoa en lo alto de algun edificio si Max llega a enterarse de esta conversacion. Dos, verificar si esta tumba de verdad alberga los restos de Bren o estan ocultos en otra parte o si esta viva, cosa que dudo mucho pero un buen amigo mio me dijo hace muchos años que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

\- ¿Y la numero tres?

\- Te ayudaremos a recuperar la custodia de Parker. Me comprometo a ello y todo el Squint Squad conmigo.

_**Quizá bastaba respirar... solo respirar muy lento**_

_**Hoy no es tarde... hoy en cambio... no**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo capitulo y juro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por publicar semanalmente o lo mas cercano a ese tiempo.**_

_**Este fic estara lleno de flashbacks y monologos internos de cada uno de los personajes. Si se preguntan porque no puse este capitulo primero, ya que cronologicamente deberia serlo, es porque queria colocar un capitulo inedito como apertura... si alguien se da cuenta de lo que estoy indicando y me comenta, recibira una recompensa =)**_

_**Sin mas que decir, disfruten de su lectura...**_

* * *

_**(Horas antes de la llegada de Booth a DC)**_

_**No quiero estar sin ti.**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí, me sobra el aire...**_

El hombre entro al restaurante con una barba de semanas cubriendole la cara y apestaba como si se hubiera caido de cabeza en un tonel de vino y quedado ahi por semanas. Rosalyne arrugo la nariz mientras lo veia sentarse en una mesa al lado de la ventana y perder la mirada en la carretera que pasaba al lado de aquel pequeño restaurante perdido de la mano de Dios y en medio de la nada, camino a Texas. Tomo una bocanada de aire puro y cogio la cafetera para acercarse resueltamente a la mesa. Esperaba que el vagabundo no fuera violento o tendria que llamar a su jefe para que lo echara a patadas y eso no iba a ser algo lindo de ver. Edwin tenia un proverbial mal genio con los borrachos. Rosalyne sospechaba que habia tenido malas experiencias con gente embriagada o simplemente su jefe era un abstemio algo extremista para sus casi sesenta años.  
El hombre no queria recordar pero todos los dias veia las mismas imagenes grabadas a fuego en las reinas y delante de sus ojos, como una pelicula de terror vieja que de tanto verla ya sabes el principio y el fin pero que jamas hubieras querido presenciar. Cerro los ojos y volvio a estar ahi.

_Samuel Cullen estaba enojado y gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones pero el lo veia como si estuviera tras un vidrio grueso y templado... La Dra. Brennan... Bones... ¿Estaba muerta?... Eso provoco una implosion dentro de Seeley Booth. El vidrio metaforico en el que se habia autorefugiado se destrozo en mil pedazos y el enojo y compartimentacion dieron paso a toda una catarata de emociones que lo dejaron jadeando cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho._

_Habia abandonado a su compañera y ahora ella estaba muerta._

_**No quiero estar así.**_

_**Si tú no estás, la gente se hace nadie...**_

Sintio que la mujer caminaba hasta el. La reconocio desde que entro en el restaurante. Ni siquiera en el lugar mas recondito de los Estados Unidos podia tener un momento de paz o un dia en blanco, sin nada que le hiciera recordar ese maldito dia

Llego al lado de su "cliente" y este volteo a mirarla. Rosalyne podria jurar que habia visto antes esos ojos que practicamente la traspasaban sin realmente verla. Ojos pardos rivalizando con el ambar, serian bellos si no estuvieran nublados por el alcohol y la inconsciencia. Si, habia visto esos iris oscuros antes... en otro lugar, otro tiempo y otras circunstancias mas felices pero en donde en medio de toda la tierra verde de este mundo se habria cruzado por primera vez con esos ojos oscuros de perro abandonado a su suerte? Cerro los ojos y sacudio la cabeza cuando el penetrante olor a decadencia ingreso profundo en sus pulmones. Si no salia pronto de ahi terminaria borracha como una cuba y sin haber probado un sorbo de licor

\- Cafe?

El timbre de voz de la camarera no era igual pero si muy parecido al de ella. Volvio a escuchar su voz grave de contralto, modulada por los años de exposiciones y entrevistas, de interrogatorios e investigaciones. La voz firme que escuchaba todas las mañanas cuando entraba al laboratorio o a su oficina, intentando no ser visto para asustarla de repente. Un juego vicioso al que ella se prestaba junto con el, por el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa radiante y sus iris turquesa. Daria su vida entera por volver a ver esos ojos y escuchar esa voz... solo por una vez... una sola vez mas..

_**Si tú no estás aquí, no sé...**_

_**¿Qué diablos hago amándote?**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí, ¿Sabrás?**_

_**Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas...**_

El hombre sacudio la cabeza para salir de sus recuerdos y respondio con un gruñido que podia pasar como un "si" ademas de asentir levamente. Rosalyne tomo toda la paciencia que le quedaba en el cuerpo y sirvio el cafe rapidamente antes de que su jefe pueda ver que estaba atendiendo al papa de Oliver Twist muy bien sentado en la mesa mas llamativa del restaurante.

\- Tienes dinero, no cariño? Mi jefe es muy quisquilloso con los clientes de beneficencia... considerando que no tenemos Happy Hour aqui.

El vagabando le dio una mirada borracha pero amable y sonrio de lado. Ese gesto... si, ahora estaba segura que lo conocia de algun lado en especifico. Recordaba la sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de lado... Nueva York? No, no era un banquero. Mineappolis? No tenia pinta de corredor de autos. Mientras Rosalyne regresaba al mostrador en medio de su epifania, distraidamente encendio el televisor que se habia quedado en el canal de noticias desde la noche anterior.

_**No quiero estar sin ti.**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí, me falta el sueño...**_

"Y en otras noticias, tenemos en vivo al Dr. Jack Hodgings del Instituto Jeffersonian. El renombrado entomologo esta aqui para rendir un sentido homenaje en el aniversario de la muerte de su Jefa, colega y amiga personal...

_Como Hodgins logro llevarlo hasta su departamento despues que casi desfalleciera de dolor arrodillado en la oficina de Bones, es algo que no se explica hasta la fecha y es consiente de que le debe mucho al entomologo. Despues de Sweets, se ha comportado mas como un hermano que el mismo Jared. El conspiranoico pelirrojo lo escucho lamentarse toda la noche y evito que se ahogara en whisky... si alguien le hubiera dicho cuando recien empezo a trabajar con el Jeffersonian que Jack Stanley Hodgins con el tiempo estaria en la lista de sus amigos mas queridos, se hubiera reido exeptico._

_Sin embargo era un amigo mas cercano que su propio hermano._

_Un amigo que lloraba en el noticiero de las seis de la mañana echando sal en la herida metaforica. Recordando que Bones seguia muerta y el seguia vivo._

_**No quiero andar así.**_

_**Latiendo un corazón, de amor sin dueño...**_

El impacto de la taza contra la pantalla del televisor sono como un balazo dentro del pequeño restaurante, ademas de un sonido gutural parecido al aullido de un animal herido que helo la sangre de la camarera. Rosalyne miro con horror como el vagabundo se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia ella con los ojos fijos y desencajados. Ella no podia mover ni un musculo de la impresion. Era como si sus pies hubieran sido anclados con cemento al piso de linoleo. Tenia las pupilas totalmente dilatadas cuando el hombre llego al mostrador y metio la mano en su bolsillo. Iba a sacar un arma y matarla. Lo sabia. Su jefe la habia advertido mil veces que su personalidad de buena samaritana le traeria problemas un mal dia de estos y ese dia habia llegado...

El sonido de las monedas cayendo en el mostrador la saco de su ensueño. Tres dolares con cincuenta centavos mal contados en monedas de penique y un billete de cien dolares arrugado como acordeon. El vagabundo señalo el televisor y empujo el billete hacia Rosalyne balbuceando un "lo siento"

La mujer estaba procesando en su cerebro lo que acababa de pasar a la vez que el hombre se tambaleaba hacia la puerta. Su mente pudo recoger por fin el timbre y tono de voz de aquel borracho perdido y muchas imagenes vinieron a su mente. El Royal Dinner de Washington DC. Una pareja tomando cafe en su mesa de siempre. Risas, sonrisas, miradas complices entre el hombre y la mujer que juraban a mundo y medio que eran socios y amigos pero no pareja sentimental. Ojos azules con tinte de gris y azul que miraban con cariño al hombre sentado frente a ellla. Ojos pardos de cachorro mirando con admiracion a la mujer frente a el.

_**Derramaré mis sueños, si algún día no te tengo.**_

_**Lo más grande se hará, lo más pequeño...**_

Rosalyne inhalo tan fuerte que casi se ahoga. La memoria le vino de golpe. Ella sabia exactamente quien era ese hombre. Salio corriendo detras del borracho que ahora se subia a un autobus y partia de nuevo a las sombras, al anonimato, al olvido... Rosalyne grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, aun sabiendo que era inutil que el la escuchara. Principalmente porque el hombre habia decidido no escuchar nada ni nadie despues de ese dia en el Jeffersonian

\- Agente Booth!

_**Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas, esta vez.**_

_**Tratando de entender quién hizo, un infierno el paraíso...**_

Rosalyne se quedo petrificada en la carretera hasta que perdio de vista el autobus. Una vez que recobro el sentido regreso al Dinner y casi en automatico saco su movil y una tarjeta. Marco el numero con dedos temblorosos y espero hasta que le contestaran del otro lado.

\- H... Hola... llamo porque vi a la persona que estan buscando. Si, estoy segura. Alto, moreno, cabello y ojos castaños y la sonrisa... si, esa sonrisa... Estoy en un Dinner en la carretera 48 de camino a Texas pero vi que abordo un autobus con direccion a DC... no, no quiero la recompensa... llame porque quiero que lo encuentren y lo ayuden a recuperar su vida... si, se que era el... Seeley Joseph Booth... Lo ayudara cierto, Dra, Collins?... gracias, muchas gracias... adios.

El autobus iba sin prisas, a la velocidad establecida y sin sobresaltos por la carretera. El hombre adormilado y borracho intento dormir un rato antes de enfrentar su destino y quizas, con un poco de suerte, encontrar algo de paz en la conversacion que necesitaba tener con Angela Montenegro- Hodgins... era lo mas cercano a conversar con Bones y doce meses deberian ser suficientes para que la artista amainara su ira hacia el.

Aunque para el, no fuera suficiente la vida entera para perdonarse.

_**Si tú no estás aquí, no sé...**_

_**¿Qué diablos hago amándote?**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí, ¿Sabrás?**_

_**Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Muchas gracias por la respuesta a esta historia!**

**zetaq9 y PhyllisJoy, realmente honrada de que les guste tanto La Crisis en el Rechazo y hayan esperado la secuela. Prometo no dejar de actualizar la historia aunque pase algo de tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo.**

**Ranmoon Man, tus observaciones y aportes son el puntillazo que todo escritor de fanfic necesita para seguir en carrera. Jared y Russ están programados a salir en los próximos capítulos al igual que Pops pero hiciste un buen punto con Gordon Gordon y lo reservare para más adelante porque será necesario junto con Sweets para desentrañar toda la conspiración.**

**edizabas, muchas gracias por el excelente análisis de la personalidad de Booth y tambien por las observaciones y aportes en cada capítulo. Motiva mucho a seguir la historia y ayuda con el encauce de los personajes. El como y porque Aubrey pudo localizar a Booth se devela en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y el si Booth volverá o no a ser el mismo sin Brennan... bueno, para eso deberán seguir leyendo =)**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten su lectura...**

* * *

Realmente el patito había cumplido su promesa.

La dispensa indefinida por trastorno post traumatico, culpa del sobreviviente y demás barbaridades que se le ocurrieron a Sweets para preservar su trabajo fueron mas que suficientes para volver al área de Crimenes Mayores. Si bien Aubrey todavía era el jefe interino mientras Booth demostraba ante sus superiores que no estaba tan loco como el Jocker, ni iba a empezar una carnicería apenas le devolvieran el arma reglamentaria, Seeley todavía tenia la esperanza de no dinamitar la oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja no de plata sino de oro.

Había pasado seis meses internado en el centro de rehabilitación. En realidad, lo único difícil fue la etapa de desintoxicación. El síndrome de abstinencia era tan fuerte que las convulsiones lo dejaban inerte y laxado en la camilla del tópico de enfermería del centro, casi al borde mismo de la muerte... pálido, sudoroso, con la vista desenfocada, los sentidos enredados y temblando como ternero recién nacido.

Lo peor de todo eran los delirios.

Las malditas alucinaciones en las cuales Brennan venia hacia el, degollada y sangrante, reclamándole el no llegar jamas a rescatarla o simplemente mirándolo desde el suelo con ojos tristes y expirando mansamente frente a sus ojos, resignada a su destino. Esas noches eran las peores porque los enfermeros tenían que dominarlo a como de lugar, a veces sujetándolo entre cinco hombres hasta que cesaban las convulsiones y el agotado cuerpo del agente caía rendido por agotamiento. Booth luchaba en un mar de culpa, remordimiento y desesperación mezclados con el resentimiento y la ira antigua hacia su padre que venia acumulando desde la niñez. Una vez que recobraba la conciencia y la lucidez, se decía a si mismo que una vez que saliera de este infierno por el cual era necesario pasar, buscaría la verdad de la muerte de Brennan sin descanso y una vez que tuviera todo claro, por fin podría decir que hizo todo lo posible y pedirle perdón de rodillas a la imagen moribunda de Brennan que venia a fustigarlo en todas y cada una de sus alucinaciones.

Angela había ido a verlo varias veces en el trascurso de los seis meses que duro su tratamiento. Estaba preocupada por el amigo al que veía luchar estoicamente contra su adicción y domar por enésima vez a los demonios que lo acechaban después de cada sesión con el psiquiatra. Angela le daba pequeños alcances de lo ultimo que averiguaban en cuanto al paradero de Brennan los probables últimos días de su vida e incluso, tuvo una excelente noticia que darle para que tuviera algo con que comenzar la búsqueda apenas saliera del centro.

Según las pesquisas realizadas por Aubrey y Sweets, Julia Cullen había sido una visitante recurrente del paciente recluido en el Hospital San Francis en las fechas que se le requería el pago a Samuel Cullen. El nombre del paciente había sido confidencial e incluso, solo había una doctora a cargo de su evolución.

La Dra. Katherine J. Collins.

Esa información lleno de esperanzas al hombre casi deshecho por los fantasmas tanto presentes como pasados. Tenían el inicio de la madeja. Ahora solo era cuestión de pericia y astucia para desentrañarla. Booth sabia que era el hombre indicado para el trabajo. Tenia que ser el... por eso estaba pasando las mil penas del infierno de Dante en la rehabilitación. Para conectar los puntos y ver las pistas casi ininteligibles. Por algo era el mejor investigador del FBI. Al ver el cambio de animo y mejoría de Booth, el personal del centro empezó a especular que la mujer asiática que llegaba puntual cada miércoles y viernes a las cinco de la tarde, era su novia o esposa ya que cada vez que se despedían, el paciente 447 quedaba con una sonrisa pacifica e incluso tenia una buena noche de sueño sin terrores nocturnos ni pesadillas infernales.

El tratamiento estándar para el tipo de trastorno que Booth presentaba tenia una duración no menor a doce meses ni mayor a veinticuatro, sin embargo Jack Hodgins ya había pactado con los doctores del centro que su amigo solo estaría allí el tiempo necesario para la desintoxicación completa y se trataría la adicción de manera ambulatoria pero ocurrieron dos acontecimientos que obligaron a Seeley a salir del centro en tiempo récord, apenas terminada la fase de desintoxicación.

El primero de ellos fue una visita sorpresa de Camille Saroyan. La bella morena que en sus buenos años de juventud fue musa e inspiración de un recién reclutado Seeley Booth, tenia que ver con sus propios ojos que el hombre al que había considerado su mejor amigo, estaba realmente recuperándose de haberse bebido casi la misma cantidad de sangre que albergaba su organismo en whisky y licor barato por un año entero. Sabia que la muerte de Brennan lo devastaría hasta la ultima fibra, principalmente por la forma en como la había tratado los últimos meses de vida pero la patóloga había sido alertada por Angela de las sospechas en cuanto a la presunta supervivencia y ocultamiento de Temperance en el Hospital San Francis de Chicago y lo que en un momento pensó que era simplemente una forma de negación al no dejar ir a su mejor amiga y que descanse en paz de una vez por todas, iba tomando forma de conspiración y de las buenas... de esas que formaban parte del sueño dorado de Jack Hodgins.

Porque si hasta ese momento, Cam no creía que Brennan estaba viva, una vez que dio forma a todo el tejido pavoroso de acontecimientos sucesivos coronados por la tremenda mentira de Samuel Cullen... Chico, esto si que era grande.

Alguien realmente quería muerta a Temperance Brennan. Real o figuradamente. Querían sacarla del mapa a como de lugar. Obviando el intento de asesinato de Mayer por fanatismo y obsesión, la pregunta del millón era: ¿Porque? ¿Porque Samuel Cullen accedió a traicionar de manera tan rotunda a sus asociados en el Jeffersonian? ¿Porque arriesgar no solo la ira de Booth sino convertirse en parrillada si Max Keenan se enteraba? ¿Porque llevarla hasta Chicago y esconderla en el Hospital San Francis si podían llevarla a cualquier otro centro hospitalario del país o incluso, sacarla de EEUU bajo la fachada de protección de testigos? ¿Quien era la Dra. Katherine J. Collins? Camille había buscado la lista de médicos cirujanos colegiados y no aparecía ninguna doctora con ese nombre hasta hace dieciocho meses atrás. Como si la mujer hubiera aparecido por generación espontanea. No había registros ni nada. Obviamente era un alias para el doctor tratante de Brennan en el san Francis. ¿Porque proteger tanto al medico a cargo de un solo paciente? ¿Porque tanto sigilo?

Esas y otras preguntas fueron plantadas en la mente de Booth en la visita de Camille Saroyan. Al principio, Seeley pensó que Cam venia a hacerle ver lo inútil de aquella búsqueda, siendo que la victima ya estaba identificada, el agresor estaba muerto y el caso estaba cerrado pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Camille apoyaba enfáticamente la corazonada de Angela que ya iba tomando tintes de emboscada con planificación al milímetro.

El segundo acontecimiento fue mucho mas estremecedor.

En un momento estaba acostado en su camilla a punto de quedarse dormido en una rarísima noche de no psicoanálisis, no drogas, no alucinaciones ni pesadillas. En retrospectiva, de una buena noche libre de terrores nocturnos... ahora se da cuenta que debió verlo como un presagio de algo mucho mayor...

Se estaba deslizando lentamente desde la conciencia hasta el agradable olvido de un sueño reparador cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente y el doctor entro con cara de conmoción.

\- Seeley, vístete rápido y baja conmigo inmediatamente. Tenemos una situación que requiere de tu atención ahora mismo.

\- ¿Ahora? Doc, son las once de la noche y en serio deseo descansar...

\- Te aseguro que descansar sera lo ultimo en tu mente cuando veas a la persona que acaba de llegar a las instalaciones preguntando por ti...

Por un momento, Booth casi se desmaya al suponer quien estaba esperándolo en la sala de recepción. Se arranco el pijama de rayas del cuerpo y rebusco en sus cajones hasta encontrar el atuendo perfecto, una camiseta negra de Led Zepellin y unos jeans desteñidos junto con zapatillas converse negras... su atuendo de cargador de muebles, como ella le dijo después de regresar de Guatemala, después de imaginar todo un mundo alterno en su cabeza, casado con ella y dirigiendo un club nocturno, a punto de ser padre...

Bajo las escaleras, nervioso y anhelante, casi saltando de su propia piel en anticipación al shock que seria volver a verla... sobre todo confirmar que estaba viva y no lo odiaba, al menos no tanto como para buscarlo y...

El doctor debió de ver algo en sus actitudes o simplemente ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de quien pensaba que estaría en la sala de recepción esperándolo.

\- Seeley... la persona que vamos a ver si es de tu pasado pero es un varón... alguien que te ha extrañado mucho y en serio para atravesar medio mundo hasta llegar a ti... y tiene sus recursos porque si bien estas instalaciones no son secretas, si son privadas y nos sorprendió sobremanera verlo llegar solo a esta hora de la noche y exigiendo su derecho a verte...

El pronunciamiento del doctor fue como ponerle un freno de mano a un tren de mil vagones a toda maquina y rezar para que no se produjera un descarrilamiento en masa. ¿Varón? ¿No Bones? ¿Medio mundo? ¿Solo? ¿Derecho a verme? Las preguntas se aglomeraban sin orden ni prioridad en la mente de Booth. Si Temperance Brennan no estaba al otro lado del pasillo, entonces ¿Quien lo amaba lo suficiente como para pasar tremendo cumulo de problemas para verlo?

Su seguidilla de pensamientos fue cortada abruptamente por una puerta que se abrió y un cuerpo que choco con el en un fuerte abrazo. Sus brazos se envolvieron automáticamente a la forma mas pequeña y sollozante que lo atenazaba sin poder ver bien su rostro ya que lo había hundido en la camiseta. El cabello rubio cortado de forma militar le hacia cosquillas en la nariz y el muchacho que lo abrazaba sollozando dijo una sola palabra que le devolvió los sentidos y lo anclo debidamente al mundo real.

\- ¡Papá!

Después de ese encuentro, todo empezó a mejorar definitivamente.

Una vez que padre e hijo se calmaron, Parker contó que no soportaba mas vivir con su madre. No es que fuera abusiva con el ni tampoco indiferente, solo que después de la muerte de Bones y la súbita desaparición de su padre, Rebecca pensó que con no mencionar mas lo ocurrido, seria como si nunca hubiera pasado y cada vez que Parker preguntaba por su padre, ella solo diría que estaba de luto por la desaparición de Brennan y que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo. Al inicio, el muchacho obedeció sin chistar a su madre pero después de meses con la misma respuesta, exigió la verdad y su madre le dio su opinión al respecto.

\- Tu padre me dejo el ochenta por ciento de su sueldo mensual para tus necesidades y tu educación. Su paradero es desconocido y por lo que he podido averiguar con sus antiguos compañeros del Hoover, tiene una dispensa indefinida por trastorno postraumático y ambos sabemos que jamas se recuperara de la muerte de Temperance... Parker, tu padre esta lidiando con demasiado en este momento y es probable que jamas vuelva a ser el hombre que conociste. Es mejor dejarlo ir, hijo... Tenemos una buena vida aquí en Londres y poco a poco solo quedaran los buenos recuerdos...

\- ¿De que estas hablando, Mamá? ¡Fue Bones la que murió, no Papá!

\- De cierta manera si Parker... tu padre no ha intentado contactar a nadie en 10 meses, incluyéndote. Angela Hodgins me llamo casi histérica hace 4 meses preguntando por su paradero y eso fue una llamada de alerta. Tu padre... es mejor que sigas adelante con tu vida antes de seguir esperando por Seeley... el no va a volver, hijo... solo quiero protegerte de lo que pueda pasar mas adelante...

Parker miró a su padre desde la incómoda silla de recepción. Estaba sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos con los dedos entrecruzados, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Había crecido en ese año y cuatro meses. Los rizos de la niñez se habían ido y ahora tenia un peinado parecido al de su padre, su rostro estaba adquiriendo los característicos los pómulos altos y barbilla prominente que se veia cubierta de una sombra de barba rubia y rala, su cuerpo ya dejaba ver que tendría un porte fuerte y atlético, sus ojos oscuros tenían una mirada fuerte y determinada... Seeley se vio reflejado en el adolescente crecido y madurado a la fuerza y por las circunstancias adversas.

Igual que el a su edad...

\- Mamá se dio por vencida contigo, Papá... pero yo no. Yo sabia que seguirías luchando hasta volver a estar bien... no me importa el alcoholismo ni si has vuelto a jugar, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y no voy a irme a ningún lugar que no sea a casa contigo. Ahora tengo dieciséis años y puedo decidir con quien vivir y te elijo a ti, Papá...

Seeley Joseph Booth respiró la brisa de aquella fría mañana de otoño cuando las puertas del sanatorio se abrieron y el retomaba las riendas de su vida, dos semanas después de la aparición de Parker en las instalaciones, luego de varias frenéticas llamadas de larga distancia de su ex fuera de si, exigiendo la devolución inmediata de su hijo y a quien el mismo Parker le dijo que no volvería a Londres, a no ser que fuera a visitarla en las vacaciones universitarias ya que, si bien había terminado sus estudios secundarios en Inglaterra, había postulado y sido admitido en Northwester en la Escuela de Medicina Forense, motivo por el cual obtuvo la visa de estudiante con la que pudo llegar a EEUU ademas de la ayuda desinteresada de Caroline Julian con el papeleo legal de emancipación de menor de edad... Si, Parker era toda una joya de la corona inglesa, habiendo sido criado por una aldea completa de científicos y con una mente brillante natural aunada a sus dotes de observación y don de gente genéticos, era difícil no salirse con la suya una vez que se dio cuenta como funcionaban las cosas y que debía de hacer para que funcionaran a su favor.

Mientras su ya no tan pequeño prodigio se quedaba con Angela y Jack en la Mansión Hodgins, Booth iba a ser llevado por Sweets al Edificio Hoover para reportarse y empezar el camino a la reincorporación completa a su puesto de Jefe de Crímenes Mayores.

Por eso fue toda una sorpresa ver a Jared recostado en su Cambry rojo y con los brazos cruzados, esperando para recogerlo, tanto que casi deja caer el equipaje en los escalones de entrada del sanatorio.

\- ¡¿Jared?!

\- Que bueno que no has olvidado mi nombre, hermano mayor. Déjame cargar tu equipaje y te llevaré desde el manicomio de Arkam hasta tu baticueva... y para que conste en el récord antes que me rompas la crisma, solo estoy siendo gracioso... demonios, estoy emocionado de verte después de tanto tiempo, Seeley...

Por segunda vez en menos de un mes, Booth se vio envuelto en un abrazo sorpresivo, aunque este, a diferencia del de Parker, era algo incómodo pues por su vida que no recordaba haber visto llorar a Jared en toda su vida adulta.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Gracias mil por sus constantes revisiones a la historia!**

_**PhyllisJoy:**_ Estoy intentando actualizar cada viernes por la madrugada, asi que de ser posible, encontraras un capitulo nuevo cada mañana de viernes. Brennan no morira, al menos no en ninguna de mis historias por mas que parezca lo contrario =) ¡Que tengas un lindo y feliz día, también!

**_Ranmoon Man: _**Jajaja, me causo gracia la teoria disparatada de Cullen pero como se vera en este capitulo, las cosas no son lo que parecen en cuanto a las mentiras de Samuel. Y Caroline nunca da puntada sin hilo, así que algo va a pedir por su intervención en la emancipación de Parker. Excelente acotación de la Dra. Collins y tienes toda la razón, no es coincidencia.

**_edizabas: _**El famoso patito no es otro que nuestro bien amado Dr. Lancelot Sweets. Recordaras que Booth y Brennan se refieren a el como Baby Duck, de ahí Patito en español. Te felicito por el poder de observación en cuanto al personaje de la Dra. Collins, tanto tu como**_ Ranmoon Man_** se dieron cuenta de las menciones en ambos capítulos. Ella jugara un rol principal en esta historia, paralelamente al de Booth.

**_edraiz: _**Russ aparecerá mas adelante como personaje secundario apoyando a Max en sus andanzas. No odia a Booth pero si siente mucho rencor y se lo va a demostrar. Rebecca siempre ha sido villana o amiga en cuanto a su relación con Booth. En esta historia no abordare mucho su personaje, sin embargo puede dar una aparición sorpresa mas adelante.

**_Ranmoon Boy: _**Parker Booth es un chico con habilidades privilegiadas tanto natas como adquiridas por su permanencia en el Jeffersonian. La historia de como averiguo todo se contara en los siguientes capitulos junto con la historia de como Aubrey contacto a Booth para darle el mensaje de Angela.

**Algo que tienen todos sus comentarios en común es la sorpresa a la reacción de Jared al ver nuevamente a su hermano. Vamos, se que el Baby Booth era un insufrible egocéntrico que dio un giro de 180 grados cuando Temperance lo confronto en el bar para salvar a Booth del barco en el cual lo coloco Taffet... desde ese día, su personaje fue cambiando y madurando hasta que se caso con Padme. Creo que si bien su forma de ser, sarcástica e irreverente, no va a cambiar, después de ver como su hermano se autodestruía en vida por la muerte de su compañera y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo hasta volver a verlo año y medio después y ya en vías de recuperación, provocaría una reacción tan fuerte como para que rompiera a llorar al abrazarlo. No por nada Seeley fue su protector de niño, salvándolo de las palizas de Edwin Booth cada vez que podía.**

**La verdad me encantan sus aportes y comentarios, me ayudan a seguir con la veta creativa y los agradezco enormemente. Gracias totales.**

**La canción de este capitulo es Matador de Los Fabulosos Cadilacs.**

**Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten su lectura...**

* * *

_**Me dicen El Matador, nací en Barracas.**_

_**Si hablamos de matar, mis palabras matan...**_

Samuel Cullen esta sentado en una de las bancas del parque que queda a unas cuadras de su casa. Podría decirse que el retiro le ha sentado de maravilla. Duerme hasta tarde, desayuna junto a su adorable esposa, tiene el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse la ropa de cama con calma y escoger lo que realmente desea ponerse de atuendo, se pone al día con las tareas pendientes de la casa e incluso ha optado por reparar un viejo auto en la parte trasera de la casa como un proyecto de jubilación, quizá un día de estos ese cacharro funcione y pueda llevar a Julia a dar una vuelta, Dios sabe que la buena mujer se lo merece después de soportar todo lo que ha pasado el ultimo año y medio y no salir huyendo hacia el aeropuerto mas cercano para dejarlo solo y hundido hasta el cuello en el fango de las consecuencias de sus actos infames... una voz en su cabeza le dice que es un proyecto propio de un macho alfa en decadencia y sacude la cabeza para sacar esa voz de contralto que desea no volver a escuchar por un buen tiempo... de preferencia hasta la agonía de su lecho de muerte.

_**Me dicen El Matador, me están buscando.**_

_**En una fría pensión los estoy esperando...**_

_**Agazapado en lo mas oscuro de mi habitación,**_

_**fusil en mano, espero mi final...**_

Julia ha pensado en comprar un perro para que les haga compañía e inmediatamente eligió un border collie al ver un ejemplar de esa raza en un programa de televisión. Samuel no esta entusiasmado por el amable y gracioso perro ovejero y mas bien desea adquirir un pastor alemán o incluso un mastín... le han dicho que son los mejores perros para ayudar en caso de ataque y defensa. Otras razas como el pitbull y el rothweiller estaban vetadas por su alta peligrosidad y difícil manejo. Por esos argumentos surgió una discusión imprevista con Julia. Ella abogaba que todo era cuestión de cariño y crianza, de enseñarle al animal a obedecer sin recurrir a la violencia ni doblegar su espíritu... Samuel sabia que muy en el fondo, el perro seguía siendo un animal de instinto, depredador y mortífero. Podía comportarse como un ejemplo de obediencia por años pero bastaba un momento de debilidad, un solo momento de flaqueza para que la mascota tranquila y mansa se convierta en una maquina asesina con dientes y cincuenta kilos de pura fibra letal... Lo había visto antes en hombres que dijeron ser sus amigos eternos ¿Porque no en un perro? Lo interesante es que el hombre al cual se refería había pasado de ser su amigo a su depredador, como un pitbull acechante y paciente al cual no tenia nada que reprocharle pues había cometido un error imperdonable al ocultarle a su cachorra. Salio de la maraña de pensamientos mezclados para decirle a su esposa que seguiría en la búsqueda de razas sin obviar a las antes mencionadas. Después del almuerzo, decidió sentarse en la amplia mesa de roble del comedor con la laptop e hizo una búsqueda rápida por internet y se detuvo frente a la imagen de un siberian husky... los ojos azul añil del animal le recordaron otros ojos de cielo... otro momento y otra circunstancia... trago en seco y cerro la laptop de golpe, no era hora de sentimentalismos. A lo hecho, pecho y adelante.

_**¿Donde estas Matador?**_

_**Matador, Matador...**_

_**Valiente Matador...**_

Esta mañana luce una chaqueta color tabaco y unos pantalones beige junto con zapatos casuales marrones y complementa su outfit con una boina del mismo tono terroso de los zapatos. No mas el elegante traje negro que le proporcionaba el FBI, ni tampoco la pistola reluciente ni la placa brillante... no, ya no es el Sub Director temible y enérgico que mantenía a raya al dúo dinámico. Ahora solo es un anciano jubilado que pasea por la ciudad por las tardes mientras su esposa duerme y alimenta pacíficamente a las palomas del parque, rogando que los pecados que cometió lo alcancen de una buena vez por todas porque la verdad que sus nervios no soportan mas esta espera de mierda...

_**De pronto el día se me hace de noche.**_

_**Murmullos, corridas y el golpe en la puerta...**_

_**Llegó la fuerza policial...**_

La banca a su lado cruje y Samuel Cullen sabe que ha llegado la hora de ajustar las cuentas. Termina de echar el maíz en el pavimento mientras las palomas ansiosas picotean en bandada formando una mancha blanca a su lado... tuvo el buen sentido de despedirse de su esposa cada tarde que salia de casa hacia el parque. Sabia que dejaba un rastro facil de seguir para su predador y ahora que lo tenia a menos de un metro de distancia no iba a oponer resistencia...

\- Pensé que traerías un galón de gasolina contigo...

\- Pssh... estoy demasiado viejo para ir cargando ese peso a todos lados, tengo mas cosas que cargar a cuestas, Sam...

\- Entonces ¿Es así como va a ser? ¿Como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos que se encuentran y salen del parque hasta que el olor a barbacoa atraiga al FBI a algún edificio cercano?

\- Jesús Cristo, Sam... ¿Acaso me ves apuntándote con un arma o amenazándote?

\- Tu sola presencia es una amenaza, Max... al menos puedo decir que tengo la conciencia tranquila a diferencia de ti...

El viejo estafador se rie con una carcajada impía que asusta a las palomas y las hace volar en círculos cortos pero el hambre gana al instinto de conservación y vuelven a bajar, esta vez cautelosas pero definitivamente hambrientas... Max Keenan, el estafador astuto que dejaba limpias las bóvedas de bancos, el asesino implacable que no descanso hasta alejar la amenaza de sus hijos y de su familia, el profesor de ciencias que inculco la pasión y la curiosidad en cada uno de sus alumnos comenzando por la mejor antropóloga del mundo, el padre amoroso que tuvo que tomar una cruel decisión para que sus hijos sobrevivan, el amigo leal que jamas delato a sus secuaces y prefirió una doble vida... el pitbull que salio de su letargo para cazar su ultima presa...

\- Tranquila pero no limpia, Sam... es hora que digas lo que sabes para que puedas irte en paz. Mi Tempe lo merece y yo ya he esperado lo suficiente...

Samuel Cullen mira hacia el cielo limpio de Washington mientras toma una decisión. ¿Va a confiar en Max Keenan y descargar de una vez por todas el secreto que lleva a cuestas o se llevara lo que sabe a la tumba y dejará que lo preparen mansamente para convertirse en parrilla de domingo?

\- Quiero que sepas que esto no fue idea mía... es mas, si lo hubiera sabido antes, Temperance jamas hubiera sido herida...

\- Sam, al grano... no quiero tus disculpas, quiero los hechos...

\- Espero que estés preparado para escuchar lo que voy a decir porque todo lo que ha pasado fue por tu culpa, Max...

\- De un mal padre a otro, no estas en posición de juzgarme, Sam y ya me estoy cansando de ser condescendiente contigo. El hecho que fuéramos amigos cuando ocurrió lo de Gus Harper y que tu aviso salvo mi vida y la de mi familia ya no tiene validez... dejo de tener sentido cuando Christine murió y caducó definitivamente cuando mi hija se volvió el centro de toda esta catástrofe, así que te lo voy a pedir por última vez... dime todo lo que sabes sobre el intento de asesinato de Temperance...

Samuel Cullen giro la cabeza tan rápido que por poco y se contractura el cuello.

\- Tu... ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo? ¡¿Dejaste que Booth se cocinara y agonizara en medio de la culpa y el remordimiento y tu... Lo sabias?!

\- Lo único que se que es que tu tienes todas las piezas del inicio del rompecabezas y juro por Dios que si no dejas el dramatismo y me lo dices ahora mismo, lo del galón de gasolina sera lo mínimo de lo que tendrás que preocuparte... ahora, escúpelo de una vez antes que...!

\- Aquí no... estoy seguro que tienes una guarida secreta o algún lugar confiable en el cual podamos conversar ya que veo que no me mataras sin antes sacarme toda la información posible.

\- Mira Sam, una vez que obtenga lo que necesito no me seras útil pero no seré yo quien te saque de tu miseria... eso se lo dejo a Booth o a cualquier otro agente que hayas jodido en todo tu tiempo en el FBI. Y para que conste, mi equipo de investigación fue quien descubrió hace unos días, que todas las pistas iban derecho y de frente hacia ti.

\- Solo te diré una cosa antes Max, estabas condenando a Temperance a todo esto desde tu absolución en el juicio...

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que tiene que ver eso con todo este desastre?! ¡Tu la ocultaste de todos aun sabiendo que la daban por muerta!¡Ordenaste a tu mujer que no se despegara de su lado haciéndose pasar por su madre adoptiva y la registraste con otro nombre en el Hospital San Francis!

\- ¡La estaba protegiendo, Max!¡Lo de Mayer fue una afortunada coincidencia para la gente que quería matar a Temperance y una vez que supieran que no estaba muerta, no dudarían en completar el trabajo!¡Utilice el peso de mi nombre y de mi carrera para proporcionarle una puerta de escape!¡Ella estaba...!

_**Mira hermano en que terminaste,**_

_**por pelear por un mundo... mejor.**_

Un disparo trono en medio de la acalorada discusión de ambos hombres, dispersando a las palomas asustadas que volaban en círculos alrededor del parque mientras la gente corría aterrorizada en todas las direcciones posibles, gritando de espanto. Max estaba tirado en medio del pasto, respirando aceleradamente mientras su cerebro iba catalogando y realizando el control de daños. Aparte de un par de magulladuras en las rodillas al momento de arrojarse al suelo, no tenia ninguna herida relevante así que el no había sido el objetivo... Giro la cabeza a un lado y vio a Samuel Cullen tendido en el cemento de la rotonda del parque, boca abajo y sin moverse.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sam!

_**¿Que suena? **_

_**!Son balas!**_

_**!Me alcanzan!**_

_**!Me atrapan!**_

_**Resiste...**_

Max se arrastró con codos y rodillas hasta su antiguo amigo, protestando en su mente que ya estaba viejo para estos trotes. Llego hasta el hombre caído para darse cuenta que no había ningún charco de sangre formándose bajo el cuerpo... tuvo un presentimiento y abrió la chaqueta y camisa de Samuel Cullen para darse cuenta del porque el hombre no estaba muerto y solo herido e inconsciente.

_**Matador, te estan buscando.**_

_**Matador, te estan matando...**_

Tenia un chaleco militar de Kevlar puesto y un impacto de bala a la altura del corazón que iba a dejar un feo hematoma o quizás algo peor pues la bala era de francotirador y a pesar de no ingresar al cuerpo, aun podía causar un daño considerable como ruptura aórtica o ventricular. Igual tendría que llevarlo a un hospital cercano para evaluación. Max Keenan se puso de pie y con una fuerza inusual para sus años pero justificada por la adrenalina de la situación, levanto a Samuel Cullen pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y llevándolo a rastras hasta su auto estacionado a un lado del parque, donde lo arrojo al asiento trasero y salto al asiento del conductor antes de que los primeros autos policiales entraran al perímetro del parque. Condujo con normalidad hasta unas cuadras mas adelante y luego piso a fondo el acelerador, mirando al hombre inconsciente por el espejo retrovisor.

_**Me dicen el Matador del los cien barrios porteños,**_

_**no tengo porque tener miedo, mis palabras son balas.**_

_**Balas de verdad, balas de justicia;**_

_**soy la voz de los que hicieron callar sin razon,**_

_**por el solo hecho de pensar distinto, ay Dios...**_

\- Afortunado hijo de puta .. Gracias a Dios no te apuntaron a la cabeza porque ahí si que no la contabas ni de milagro. Te llevare al hospital y luego de asegurarme que no te vas a morir hoy, tu y yo iremos de paseo a la soleada California donde me vas a confesar hasta los malos pensamientos que tuviste en tus años mozos...

_**Matador, matador...**_

_**¿A donde vas Matador?**_

_**Valiente Matador...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_He vuelto!_

_Regrese a mi querido turno de madrugada en el que puedo escribir y las ideas fluyen sin restricciones. Les pido disculpas por la falta de actualizaciones pero entre las citas de rehabilitación, las recaídas de salud y ahora, las fiestas de fin de a__ño, el tiempo se me hace nada. Mis vacaciones llegan en poco mas de un mes y podre dedicar mis madrugadas o tardes a ponerme al día con las historias que tengo por terminar y actualizar._

_Empecemos con las respuestas:_

_**Ranmoon Man:** Max es un hombre de acción, eso lo saben tanto Cullen como Booth, así que no es raro suponer que encontraría fácilmente a su viejo amigo. En cuanto a porque no le dijo nada a Booth, Max acaba de enterarse que su hija esta viva por su propio escuadrón de cerebritos, así que ha decidido tomar el asunto en sus manos y después de averiguar a fondo las cosas, necesitara a Booth para desbaratar el complot... el viejo es un estafador astuto y tranquilo, sabe cuando y como usar a la gente con su carisma y empatia._

**_Edraiz_**_**:** Efectivamente, Cullen estaba pensando en Temperance cuando la frase llego a su mente, por eso pudo imaginar que le diría al conocer su pasatiempo. Samuel Cullen es otro zorro viejo al igual que Max, al mantener a Temperance bajo una identidad oculta y amparada por el programa de protección a testigos, pudo inventar una buena historia certificada por el FBI para que su mujer ingresara al hospital como la madre adoptiva de Brennan._

**_Edizabas__: _**_Cullen llevaba el chaleco antibalas desde el primer día que salio del FBi hacia su vida de civil... el hombre no confía ni en su sombra al saber que Max también es bueno con un rifle de larga distancia._

**_Ranmoon Boy__:_**_ Me encanta como piensas. La trama va por ese rumbo pero no es exactamente alguien que quiere vengarse de Max, sino alguien que necesita fama y notoriedad y tiene el poder suficiente para perseguir a la Dra. Brennan por el crimen que aparentemente cometió y por el cual, Caroline Julian decidió no juzgarla... el problema radica en que no se hallo ningún culpable y que el crimen aun no prescribe. _

_Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten su lectura..._

* * *

**_Hello, soy yo._**

**_Solo llamaba para recordar y escuchar tu voz_**

**_Hablemos de ti, y de los dos_**

**_Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo..._**

**_pero a mí me fue peor ..._**

_De repente dolía todo._

_Cada respiración se sentía como vidrio ingresando a mis pulmones. La garganta era lo peor, quemaba como una herida abierta a la que le derramaron ácido. Intente moverme pero no podía, los músculos me pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. Solo pude emitir un gemido de agonía que no parecía humano. Un sonido gutural desesperado que trataba de comunicar mi confusión y angustia._

_No soy consiente de cuanto tiempo paso. Podrían ser segundos, minutos... recordé lo que había ocurrido. La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Mayer. Luche como una fiera herida pero al final pudo someterme al darme un golpe en la sien que me desestabilizo e hizo caer frente a el... fue todo cuestión de segundos... la sensación de corte en la garganta cuando me sujeto por el cabello, exponiendo mi cuello y el cuchillo abrió sin piedad, piel, carne, tendón y musculo. Caí inerte al piso como un juguete sin vida. Sabia que mi única esperanza de sobrevivir era que creyera mi muerte inmediata por degollamiento. Minimice mi respiración, ya de por si difícil y fatigosa, y relaje los músculos... me dio la vuelta con el pie y se acerco hasta mi rostro para percibir si respiraba... su aliento tan cerca de mi me dio asco pero mi vida dependía de este ardid. Después de examinarme por unos momentos, asintió dándose por satisfecho y dándome por muerta... volviendo al presente, la herida era profunda y necesitaba ayuda cuanto antes cuando sentí que algo se acerco... no podía precisar si era amenazante o no hasta que una nariz húmeda me olfateo y una lengua áspera lamió mi rostro mientras un gemido lastimero y varios ladridos me hicieron caer en la cuenta que un perro había llegado en mi auxilio.. irónico que solo un pequeño canis lupus familiaris respondiera a mi grito de auxilio..._

_Es casi imposible de describir mi alivio y alegría cuando sentí una presencia cercana que inhalo espantada y luego de arrodillarse a mi lado y comprobar mis signos vitales, una voz masculina grito de alivio._

_\- ¡Esta viva!_

_**Hello? Me puedes oír? **_

**_Me la paso añorando y soñando de ese tiempo tan feliz _**

**_Cuando éramos niños,_**

**_un mundo sin fin _**

_**Antes que en las vías de la vida comprobé que hay que sufrir...**_

La Dra. Katherine J. Collins apago el reproductor de audio, dejo el bolígrafo sobre la mesa de caoba del escritorio y suspiro lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Empezó a masajear sus sienes por la segura migraña que sabia, vendría después. Cada vez que intentaba transcribir las grabaciones era tan difícil desapegarse de los sentimientos que se despertaban en ella al escuchar aquella voz de contralto narrando los horrores que había pasado y sufrido desde que Temperance Brennan se dio cuenta que seguía viva después de una herida de 18 puntos en la garganta que milagrosamente no llego hasta sus cuerdas vocales y no la mato porque en medio de la pelea con Mayer había logrado golpearlo en la ingle y el plexo solar lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarle algo de fuerza y no pudiera ajusticiarla degollándola como había sido su intención inicial.

La pared de su oficina improvisada en casa estaba cubierta de fotos de diversas personalidades desde personajes de farándula, científicos, artistas, maestros, profesores universitarios, agentes del FBI, psicólogos, psiquiatras pero sobre todo, los sentenciados de las diversas investigaciones que el dúo dinámico del FBI y el Jeffersonian habían logrado encerrar, cada uno tenia una pequeña leyenda y ademas anexos como artículos de revistas, mapas de viaje, crimen y sentencia a seguir, así como fecha de muerte o de liberación... incluso de escape de la justicia, si era el caso.

En el centro de aquel collage de imágenes en una pared de 3x3 metros, estaba la foto de Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth en una gala del Jeffersonian.

_**Hay tanta distancia, entre tú y yo.**_

_**Tantas millas por cruzar...**_

Los ojos verdes uva de Katherine Collins intentaban descifrar aquel enigma. Era mas que obvio que el intento de asesinato de Mayer era algo fortuito... algo que no interfería con el orden de los acontecimientos que siguieron a la recuperación y estadía posteriores de la Dra. Brennan en el Hospital San Francis.

La pregunta del millón de dolares ¿Quien rayos la quería muerta y porque?

La llamada de Rosalyne, la camarera, fue providencial aunque Katherine en realidad no fuera creyente sino mas bien agnóstica. En el transcurso del ultimo año había tomado conciencia de que existía un poder superior, uno que sobrepasaba los conocimientos de la mente finita racional y que intervenía en las vidas de los seres humanos no avasallándolos, sino mas bien dando pistas para seguir pero siempre dejando la decisión al libre albedrío de la persona. Ella todavía no estaba lista para ponerle un nombre definido pero ya podía aceptar que existía.

¿Que otra cosa sino había salvado a la Dra. Brennan de una muerte tan cruel como pavorosa y había guiado al perro de un paramédico a entrar a aquella casa de protección de testigos para que la encontraran justo a tiempo?

_**Hola desde el más allá.**_

_**Sé que no me quieres hablar**_

_**Pero yo quisiera pedirte perdón **_

_**Por todas las veces, que te rompí el corazón...**_

Pero regresando a la llamada de la antigua camarera del Royal Dinner, ahora que sabia que Seeley Booth estaba vivo y sus contactos le informaron que después de una rehabilitación relámpago, había retornado al FBI, era plenamente consiente que debía de ser mas sigilosa y vigilante para no ser encontrada. Booth se caracterizaba por ser el investigador mas brillante del Hoover y si bien el corazón no funciona optimamente si el cerebro falla o falta, aun puede funcionar relativamente bien y ella estaba varios pasos adelante en su propia investigación privada acerca del intento de asesinato y presuntos móviles para asegurar la desaparición de la Dra. Brennan. No podía permitir que Booth se interpusiera en sus planes. Primero porque no los entendería y segundo porque estaba segura que desconfiaría de ella y sus métodos y le haría perder un tiempo valioso mientras la llevaba al Hoover para interrogarla acerca de sus intenciones, incluso podía mantenerla en custodia por tiempo indefinido argumentando leguleyadas amparado en la fiscal Caroline Julian y por ultimo, utilizaría al Dr. Lance Sweets para que la aburriera hasta el cansancio intentando analizarla...

La Dra. Katherine Collins era con mucho, una mujer de inteligencia brillante y razonamiento analítico con ocasionales saltos intuitivos que aprendía sobre la marcha y se servia del empirismo pragmático para llegar a conclusiones. Estaba genuinamente involucrada en resolver el misterio del intento de asesinato de la Dra. Temperance Brennan pero por sobre todo, en averiguar que, quien o quienes la querían muerta y sepultada lo mas rápido posible.

_**Hola desde el más alla...**_

_** Escúchame antes de colgar.**_

_**Solo quisiera pedirte perdón...**_

_**Y aunque no te importo,**_

_**yo sigo aquí recordando tu amor...**_

Decidió escuchar un poco mas de las cintas grabadas. ¿Habia sido una corazonada o un deseo caprichoso de la Dra. Brennan utilizar las cintas físicas en casette de carrete en vez de una grabadora USB? La Dra. Collins no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta pero ayudo mucho el no tenerlas digitalmente ya que era prácticamente imposible subirlas a alguna plataforma o medio de audio en internet si primero no estaban convertidas a MP3 y en el improbable caso que la atraparan, ella tenia los originales a buen recaudo en una caja fuerte de los cuales solo sacaba uno o dos por semana para la transcripción y análisis, buscando pistas que pudieran ser pasadas por alto fácilmente en su primera reproducción.

Coloco el casette en la grabadora y oprimió el botón nuevamente.

_**Hello, how are you?**_

_**It's so typical of me to talk about myself...**_

_**I'm sorry...**_

_Polvo._

_Sabanas amarillentas y cubiertas de mas y mas polvo descansaban sobre los muebles que nadie había usado por mas de veinte años._

_Definitivamente no era la forma en la cual me imagine volver a mi antigua casa en Ohio. La casa donde fui feliz y tuve una familia que me amo y cuido durante mis primeros quince años de vida, antes que enterrara profundamente en lo mas hondo de mi alma metafórica todo lo que sabia acerca de la cálida y acogedora sensación de protección y seguridad que me brindaron sus anteriores ocupantes. Antes de que aprendiera el mal necesario llamado compartimentación y antes de que decidiera que no necesitaba nada ni tampoco a nadie para salir adelante y superar aquella adolescencia trágica._

**_I hope that you're well _**

**_Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened? _**

_El aire era pesado y rancio. Ademas, sentí y definitivamente escuche, unas pequeñas pisadas asustadas que huían del lugar donde me encontraba y desde donde miraba la calmada decadencia de la que una vez fue propiedad de mi familia y gracias a las siempre confiables y torcidas maneras de mi padre, ahora era mia. Evidentemente los roedores tendrían su parte en una casa abandonada por sus ocupantes y dejada de la mano de Dios por años, asi que me veo en la necesidad de adquirir un pequeño depredador para mantenerlas a raya._

_Un felino esta en la cima de mi lista de prioridades si pienso quedarme un tiempo en este lugar. No podía ser muy joven o los roedores podrían lastimarlo, tampoco demasiado viejo para no lograr una cacería optima... un año o dos seria la edad adecuada para mi futuro compañero..._

**_It's no secret _**

**_That the both of us are running out of time..._**

La Dra. Collins pauso el casette de audio y empezó a desglosar la información en forma de notas en su computadora portátil. Todo ese fragmento hacia alusion a una llegada inesperada a la casa de su infancia con estadía incierta. Eso quería decir que la Dra. Brennan regreso a Ohio después de recuperarse en el Hospital San Francis de sus heridas en la pelea con Mayer. Era consiente de que querían matarla? En ese punto del camino, si... Samuel Cullen ya había hablado con ella exponiendo todo lo que sabia acerca de la identidad de sus acechadores, ademas de agregar teorías propias sobre el porque... era increíble que después de todos estos años, la decisión tomada en un momento de lucidez y estupidez para salvar la vida de su padre, le cobrara tamaña factura a destiempo.

_**So hello from the other side **_

_**I must've called a thousand times **_

_**To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done **_

Un llanto repentino la saco de sus cavilaciones y se levanto de su escritorio para ir hacia una cuna en la habitación contigua. Unos ojos verde azulados la miraban desde un diminuto rostro pálido de mentón cuadrado con un irresistible puchero infantil. La Dra. Collins sonrió a la niña de apenas seis meses y la levanto en brazos, acunándola mientras iba a la cocina a buscar su botella de leche. La bebe recibió contenta la botella y se dedico a tomar el liquido con hambre desmesurada mientras la doctora la miraba con afecto maternal y determinación.

\- Te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para devolverte a la Dra. Temperance Brennan, Christine... te lo juro por lo mas sagrado.

_**Hello from the outside**_

_**At least I can say that I've tried**_

_**To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart**_

_**But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bien, he vuelto. _

_¡Feliz navidad, Año Nuevo, Bajada de Reyes!_

_Estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones pero no podía hacerlo sin un capitulo nuevo. Ahora tengo la facilidad de escribir en casa así que espero regresar a las actualizaciones semanales. Muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo a esta historia, sus comentarios y opiniones son apreciados y eventualmente incluidos si coinciden con la temática (Gracias a Ranmoon Man por eso)_

_Empecemos con las respuestas_

_**PhyllisJoy:** Jejeje, Christine es el elemento sorpresa entre tantas cosas que pasan en la historia pero en realidad su momento y forma de concepción serán el misterio de la primera parte junto con el paradero y posibilidad de supervivencia de Temperance. ¡Feliz navidad, año nuevo y fiestas de calendario para ti también! =)_

_**Ranmoon Man:** Primero vamos por la respuesta a tu pregunta. Es la versión en spanglish (perdonando el barbarismo) de Hello de Adele cantada por Karen Rodriguez. Asi como La Crisis en el Rechazo tuvo a Goodbye my lover de James Blunt como canción central, esta sera la canción principal de este fic y es probable que la repita en capítulos clave en los que Temperance tenga preponderancia._

_Ahora, el comentario. Tu sugerencia de incluir a la madre de Booth ha sido incluida ya que me parece muy buena para la reacción que busco en Seeley. El debe volver a ser el hombre que fue y echaremos mano de todos los elementos necesarios para que sea posible. Muchas, muchisimas gracias por el aporte._

_La Dra. Collins es mucho mas de lo que aparenta ser._

_Y a todos les sorprendió la aparición de Christine aunque hay un capitulo en La Crisis en el Rechazo que podría echar algunas luces sobre su concepción... es el número 14._

_**Ranmoon Boy:** La Dra. Collins es un personaje que tiene muchas capas, como la cebolla. Tiene todos los cassetes almacenados en una caja fuerte, Brennan no se los envía, ella ya los posee._

_Posibilidad y teorías sobre la aparición de Christine: Capitulo 14 de La Crisis en el Rechazo._

_**Eriba01:** Este comentario fue el que me encanto "... no estoy seguro que es quien dice ser..." Me gusta tu perspicacia. Detrás de lo ocurrido con Brennan se encuentra alguien hambriento de reconocimiento y poder y que a la vez cree ser un gran patriota..._

_**Edraiz:** Tu apreciación es certera. A la Dra. Collins le gusta tener la delantera y es muy competitiva aun sin llegar a ser una completa fanática del control. _

_Christine tiene seis meses. Booth estuvo perdido un año desde el funeral. A Max le entregaron el presunto cuerpo de Temperance 6 semanas después de declararla muerta. Saquen sus cuentas con una salvedad, no todos los niños nacen a termino... menos aun si su madre esta bajo el estrés de ser fugitiva y perseguida._

_**Edizabas:** Buena observación, la Dra. Brennan usa cassetes porque las grabaciones en un USB o cualquier medio digital serian mucho mas fáciles de ser encontradas o copiadas. El cassete tiende a ser visto como algo anticuado y muchas veces pasado por alto... esa es la confianza de Brennan para utilizar este medio de reproducción._

_Si, la persona que quiere muerta a Brennan quiere lograr su cometido a cualquier costo y no le importa la destrucción que deje a su paso._

_La canción de este capitulo es Brother de Kodaline. _

_Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten de su lectura..._

* * *

_**When we were young, we were the ones,**_

_**(Cuando eramos niños, eramos únicos)**_

_**The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world...**_

_**(Los reyes con reinas, oh si, dominábamos el mundo...)**_

Jared estaciona el Cambry de su hermano frente a la tienda de licores y se toma un momento para aclarar sus ideas antes de entablar la que sera una conversación espinosa y poblada de minas terrestres con su hermano mayor. Mira hacia adelante y exhala varias veces para tomar animo y decir lo que ha venido a decir...

\- Jesús, Jared... me estas asustando y el que tiene las alucinaciones soy yo. Se supone que me llevarías directo al Hoover y estamos frente a mi casa... ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

\- Mira Seeley, tan contento como estoy de que te encuentres recuperado del alcoholismo y de verte sobrio... bueno, hay algo que tengo que decirte y sera mejor si te lo digo en un lugar privado que sea tu zona de confort y no en tu centro de trabajo...

\- Mierda... ¿Ahora que hiciste, Jared? ¿Destruiste mi departamento? ¿Lo subarrendaste y te estas quedando con el dinero? ¿Vendiste todas y cada una de mis cosas?... No solo niegues con la cabeza ¡Di algo! Oh no... ¿Tuviste una aventura extra matrimonial? ¿Embarazaste a una menor de edad?... Dios, no, espera... ¡¿Mataste a alguien?!

_**We smoked cigarettes, man no regrets.**_

_**(Fumábamos cigarrillos, sin arrepentimientos, niño)**_

_**Wish I could relive every single word**_

_**(Desearía lograr revivir cada palabra...)**_

Jared gruñe y aprieta las manos en el timón del auto. No puede enojarse con su hermano por no acertar con la respuesta correcta porque Dios sabe que cuando el se entero y se dio de lleno con la noticia, por poco y sufre un síncope a sus treinta y cinco años de edad y tampoco por suponer toda la lista de barbaridades que esta recitando ya que es consciente que no es ningún ángel con arpa y aureola sino todo lo contrario y mucho menos quiere ponerlo tan nervioso que no puedan conversar de manera decente, así que decide cortar de lleno las divagaciones de su asustado hermano.

\- Vaya ¿En serio me crees capaz de semejantes atrocidades? Tu departamento esta intacto. Decente y ordenado porque contrate a un servicio de limpieza que viene dos veces a la semana... No pongas esa cara de sorprendido, Seeley. Eres mi único hermano y haría lo que sea por ti... aunque no lo demostrado mucho en todos estos años y supongo que merezco que pienses tan mal de mi pero no he cometido ningún delito ni asesinato... al menos que yo recuerde.

_**We've taken different paths**_

_**(Escogimos caminos diferentes)**_

_**And travelled different roads**_

_**(Y vamos por distintas rutas)**_

_**I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old**_

_**(Aunque se que terminaremos en el mismo lugar cuando lleguemos a viejos...)**_

A Booth no le hace gracia el intento de broma de su hermano y desvía la mirada hacia la ventanilla del auto para mirar pasar a los transeúntes un momento y reacomodarse a esta realidad. Por un lado, esta avergonzado de siempre pensar mal de Jared pero toda la vida fue impetuoso e indomable, su personalidad aventurera y salvaje lo metió en mil y un problemas en el pasado y Seeley esta acostumbrado desde la mas tierna infancia a salvar a Jared de si mismo... no al revés. Por otro lado, todavía no le ha agradecido su repentina solicitud y amabilidad porque sospecha que enmascaran un propósito ulterior. Uno realmente grande porque su hermano, generalmente locuaz, jovial y despreocupado esta divagando para hacer tiempo y se nota que no sabe ni como empezar a abordar el tema. Suspira y decide morder la bala metafórica.

\- Mira Jared, me disculpo por mi presunción sobre tu proceder. Estoy realmente agradecido que me recogieras del sanatorio y que te preocuparas de mantener mi auto y departamento en buen estado durante todo el tiempo que estuve desaparecido...

\- Desaparecido... supongo que es una forma de decirlo ¿No, hermano mayor?

\- Maldita sea, Jared... en serio lo intente pero acabaste con mi paciencia. Escúpelo de una vez ¿Que pasa?

_**And when you're in the trenches**_

_**(Cuando estemos en las trincheras)**_

_**And you're under fire I will cover you**_

_**(Aun bajo fuego, te cubriré...)**_

En vez de contestar verbalmente, Jared metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta marrón de cuero y dejo una pieza de lego azul sobre el tablero del auto. Seeley primero miro con curiosidad la pieza de juguete y luego la tomo entre los dedos indice y pulgar para examinarla. Era una fabricación antigua pues tenia la doble fila de círculos completos y los tres círculos huecos de conexión en la parte trasera, haciendo imposible que perteneciera a la infancia de Parker. Sin embargo, se le hacia vagamente familiar y mientras intentaba recordar en que lugar de su memoria estaba el esquivo recuerdo, su hermano se aclaro la garganta para contestar la pregunta no formulada que flotaba entre ambos.

_**If I was dying on my knees**_

_**(Si estuviera muriendo de rodillas)**_

_**You would be the one to rescue me**_

_**(Tu serias el único que iría a rescatarme)**_

\- Se que no lo recuerdas pero es tuyo. El doctor dijo que después del golpe que te dio papá en la cabeza no recordarías varias cosas y yo estaba muy asustado. Cuando Pops regreso conmigo a casa para recuperar nuestras cosas y llevarnos a vivir con el, lo primero que vi en el piso de la sala fue este lego azul que estaba aparte del montón con el que estábamos jugando antes que Edwin entrara y el infierno se desatara... me protegiste esa vez como lo has hecho tantas veces a lo largo de nuestras vidas, Seeley... en ese instante no dude y lo tome del piso... necesitaba algo que nos conectara en caso que no me recordaras... cuando abriste los ojos y lo primero que hiciste fue preguntar por mi, llore de alivio porque no me importaba perder al maldito borracho abusivo y golpeador que era Edwin Booth pero no podría soportar perder a mi mejor amigo y protector...

_**And if you were drowned at sea**_

_**(Y si estuvieras ahogándote en el océano)**_

_**I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe...**_

_**(Te daría mis propios pulmones para que respires...)**_

Para ese momento, Seeley estaba tragando ya varias veces el nudo en su garganta y aguantando como todo un hombre las malditas ganas de abrazar a su hermano y echarse a llorar como los críos que eran cuando ocurrió ese día que fue a la vez el peor y el mejor de su vida. Cuando su padre casi lo mata y su abuelo lo rescato de una buena vez y para siempre. Jamas había esperado una confesión tan emocional por parte de Jared acerca de sus sentimientos filiales y no entendía muy bien porque lo hacia en este momento pero lo achaco a la crisis emocional que había sufrido años antes con su correspondiente caída en el alcoholismo cuando Padme lo dejo y pensaba que era su forma de ofrecer apoyo y consuelo en estos momentos que el libraba su propia lucha interna.

_**I've got you brother**_

_**(Estoy contigo, hermano...)**_

\- Se que he sido un bastardo egoísta todos estos años y te agradezco no haberte rendido jamas conmigo... has perdido ascensos, oportunidades, dinero y hasta mujeres por mi y no creas que no aprecio todo lo que has hecho...

\- Jared...

_**I've got you brother**_

_**(Estoy contigo, hermano...)**_

Los ojos marrones de Jared se reflejaron en los de Seeley y por una sola vez en su vida, la voz no le tembló para enfrentar a su hermano mayor con su pasado.

\- Mamá regresó... dijo que volvió por ti.

_**I've got you brother**_

_**(Estoy contigo, hermano...)**_

_**I've got you brother**_

_**(Estoy contigo, hermano...)**_

Seeley Booth miro a su hermano por un largo tiempo mientras su cerebro intentaba ponerse al dia y procesar la tremenda noticia que acababa de recibir. Los ojos oscuros de Jared se reflejaban en el color marrón dorado de su hermano, cortesía del sol de mediodía y pudo ver por una vez en su vida la involuntaria mirada de miedo y fragilidad de Seeley, reviviendo el trauma del niño pequeño abandonado por su madre y dejado al abandono en manos del que debió protegerlo y cuidarlo y que hizo absolutamente todo lo contrario... hasta casi quitarle la vida. Los flashbacks de la infancia terrible que marco a ambos hermanos pasaron por la memoria de ambos Booth pero mientras Jared recordaba la entereza y protección de Seeley como un muro contra las palizas de Edwin, con su hermano pasaba exactamente el proceso inverso. El solo recordaba la parte que dolía y no se refería a los golpes y palizas, sino a un dolor mas crudo y hondo... mas desgarrador y profundo que era el inicio de su complejo de caballero blanco...

_**We're living different lives**_

_**(Vivimos diferentes vidas)**_

_**Heaven only knows...**_

_**(Solo el cielo lo sabe...)**_

El agujero negro en su memoria era la figura ausente de Marianme Booth.

Las facciones de Seeley fueron afianzándose y endureciéndose hasta quedar en una mirada dura y sin emociones que sobrecogió a Jared.

\- Seeley, ella solo quiere...

\- ¿Que? ¿Que quiere? ¿Dinero? ¿Perdón?... De todas formas, es demasiado tarde...

Seeley bajo de su auto y saco sus maletas de la cajuela casi en automático. Jared se puso al instante a su lado y trato de abogar nuevamente por su madre pero fue inútil. Su hermano había regresado a la mascara estoica y a prueba de sentimientos de la que tanto le costo salir un año entero... pero esta vez Jared Booth no iba a permitirlo. Lo tacleo contra el auto, induciéndolo a sacar la ira reprimida por tantos años junto con la perdida reciente, era la ultima estrategia de Jared y bastante desesperada... pero funciono.

\- ¡No quiere perdón! ¡Sabe que lo que hizo fue imperdonable! ¡Quiere ayudarte! ¡Quiere darte lo que nadie mas podría aparte de Temperance! Vamos Seeley, por Dios, solo escuchala...¡Quiere devolverte la paz y la tranquilidad!

\- Esas nadie puede devolvérmelas... y tu mismo lo dijiste. Bones esta muerta y punto.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Si piensas así, nunca la mereciste!

_**Five years, twenty years come back**_

_**(Cinco años o veinte años... todo regresa)**_

_**We'll always be the same**_

_**(Y seremos siempre los mismos)**_

Booth contraataco con una llave opresiva de revés que dejo a Jared en el piso y sin aire pero no por nada el menor de los Booth había llegado al grado de Teniente Almirante en la Marina de Guerra y pateo las rodillas de su hermano mayor haciéndolo caer y saltándole encima en un cambio a lucha grecorromana. Los hermanos Booth peleaban sin agredirse de manera extrema, como cuando eran niños y sabían que cualquier marca o lesión sobre sus cuerpos seria recompensada con mas golpes pero esta vez de mano adulta.

\- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a Temperance! ¡¿Me oíste?!

\- ¡Tienes que superarlo, Seeley! ¡No fuiste responsable, tu no la mataste! ¡Acéptalo hermano y sigue adelante!

\- ¡No quiero seguir adelante! ¡No necesito seguir adelante! ¡Necesito encontrarla!

Jared dejo de luchar contra Seeley y se sento a su lado en el piso de cemento de la calle, mirandolo con una mezcla de incredulidad y compasión. Luego en su rostro fue apareciendo el asombro y la sorpresa ante la mirada ya nuevamente con emociones de su hermano y por ultimo, la indignación y la ira.

_**And if we hit on troubled water**_

_**(Y si nos golpean aguas turbulentas)**_

_**I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe**_

_**(Seré quien te mantenga cálido y seguro)**_

\- ¡¿Y nos dejaste llorar a Temperance todo este tiempo aun sabiendo que estaba viva?! ¡¿A mi y a Padme?! ¡Que bastardo eres!

\- Cállate, Jared... ese es el motivo de mi internamiento. Necesito que cierres tu bocota y hagas de cuenta que esta conversación nunca existió. No se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Padme. El equipo del Jeffersonian ha encontrado pistas que nos llevan a esa conclusión y necesito estar sobrio para encontrarla... si aun sigue con vida.

\- ¡Eso es toda una revelación, Seeley! ¡Demonios! ¿Y que harás con Mamá?

_**And we'll be carrying each other**_

_**(Y nos tendremos el uno al otro)**_

_**Until we say goodbye on our dying day**_

_**(Hasta despedirnos en nuestro lecho de muerte)**_

\- Ya te lo dije... eso no cambia. No necesito verla. La necesite de niño y ahora ya soy un hombre. Crecí y sobreviví sin ella, no tengo porque escucharla, no le debo nada y ella me debe mucho...

Un directo a la mandíbula por parte de Jared encendió nuevamente el fuego de la pelea entre ambos. Estaban retorciéndose en el piso como un par de salmones fuera del agua entre patadas, puñetazos, golpes de gracia y de suerte cuando un potente y abundante chorro de agua helada los separo violentamente y los atrapo al lado de una camioneta haciendo imposible que se escaparan. Seeley y Jared lucharon para levantarse pero la fuerza del agua era avasallante y justo cuando estaban tosiendo y boqueando para respirar, el suministro de agua fue cortado y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que habían sido atacados con el agua del hidrante pero ademas, escucharon una voz demasiado conocida.

\- Malditos Booth... todo lo arreglan a golpes en vez de usar el cerebro que Dios les dio, que no es mucho pero deberían intentarlo al menos...

Booth se quitaba el agua de ojos y nariz con ambas manos mientras Jared escupía lo que había tragado involuntariamente pero ambos dijeron la misma palabra al mismo tiempo.

\- Max...


	7. Chapter 7

_He vuelto!_

_Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar pero como ya habia escrito antes, me dedico a trabajar de madrugada asi que aprovecho la computadora del trabajo para actualizar mis historias y debido a la cuarentena forzosa que atraviesa mi pais debido al COVID 19, no he puesto un pie en mi centro de labores desde el 11 de marzo y creo que no voy a regresar hasta por lo menos, mediados de junio._

_Por motivo de las clases virtuales en la escuela de mi hija, me vi en la necesidad de adquirir una tablet y es desde este dispositivo que les escribo. En este mes tambien estare adquiriendo una laptop y sera mucho mas facil actualizar en esta etapa de cuarentena._

_Ahora vamos a las respuestas a sus comentarios._

**Ranmoon Man:** Booth no solo esta dolido, esta furioso. La fuga y desaparicion de Mariamne Booth es el inicio de su sindrome de caballero blanco y el lo ha entendido bien despues de multiples sesiones de terapia en el sanatorio. Es inevitable que ambos se sienten a conversar y lo haran.

**Ranmoon Boy:** Seeley por lo general es reservado pero esta vez si hablo de mas. Jared ahora es dueño de una verdad inesperada y lo que haga con ella se vera mas adelante.

**Eriba01:** Jared y Padme estan juntos actualmente. El comentario de abandono por parte de Padme era en tiempo pasado para que Booth se diera cuenta que Jared entiende la situacion por la que esta pasando.

**Edraiz:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo. La relacion de los hermanos Booth es complicada y espinosa producto de los traumas y complejos de ambos pues si Booth tiene el sindrome del caballero blanco, Jared tiene el sindrome de Peter Pan (Juro que no lo estoy inventando, de verdad existe) pero aun a pesar de todo, ha intentado ser considerado con su hermano y le ha soltado la bomba de la visita de su madre de la forma mas amable que pudo.

**Edizabas:** Uno de los personajes que mas me encanta despues del duo Booth/Brennan es Max Keenan. Cientifico brillante, padre amoroso, maestro dedicado, esposo fiel, asaltante inteligente, fugitivo por necesidad y sicario. Todo el paquete completo.

**Abril Elena:** Con tu permiso voy a utilizar la frase "suegro cojonudo" en alguno de los capitulos siguientes. Max es genial, de eso no hay duda. Booth se va a recuperar del alcoholismo no sin algunos baches en el camino. Muchas gracias por tu comentario acerca de mi escritura, escribo por placer y me gusta compartirlo. En cuanto a Brennan... todos queremos que siga viva.

Un detalle en comun es que les gusto la historia detras del lego azul. Me parecio consistente para el capitulo y quien no tuvo un juego de lego de niño?

Sin mas que agregar, disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Parker esta acostado en una de las poltronas que hay alrededor de la piscina de la Mansión Hodgins. Sus ojos marrones miran las nubes en el cielo mientras repasa todo lo ocurrido desde el dia que se entero por Aubrey que su padre había sido ubicado en Washington DC.

La llamada de Aubrey había sido interceptada por Rebecca, ya que Parker estaba en la ducha cuando su teléfono sonó y su madre entro a su habitacion. Salio de la ducha en toalla y al ver un numero de EEUU contesto inmediatamente desde el telefono del pasillo. Fue ahi cuando escucho a la perfeccion a su madre diciendole al agente Aubrey que su hijo no esta disponible ni lo estara mas para nada relacionado con Seeley Joseph Booth y ademas que podria enfrentarse a una demanda judicial por su parte ya que Parker es un menor de edad cuya custodia le pertenece unica y exclusivamente a ella.

Ese fue el punto de inflexion y ebullicion para Parker Mathew Booth. Sale de la ducha y se enfrenta a Rebecca Stinson por primera vez en sus dieciséis años...

\- ¡NO eres mi dueña, Mamá! ¡Durante toda mi vida has dictado como y cuando veo a mi padre! ¡Has hecho prevalecer tu educacion en leyes y tus deseos por sobre los mios y los de papá pero esto se acabo! ¡Aqui y ahora!

\- ¡PARKER! ¡No te atrevas a hablarme asi!

\- ¡Voy a hacer valer mi derecho a decidir con quien vivir y creeme que llevare esa llamada telefonica como prueba de alienacion parental!

\- ¡Parker...!

El rubio adolescente entra en su habitacion y abre su closet para sacar una maleta de viaje casi terminada, boletos de avion, pasaporte y un sobre con dinero en efectivo ante la mirada atonita de su madre.

\- Pude soportar que me llevaras a traves del oceano hasta Inglaterra porque Papá y Bones me convencieron de que seria bueno para mi educacion y porque te sentirias sola... ellos pensaron en ti y tu, solo piensas en mantenerme a tu lado por un afan de revancha...

\- ¡¿DE donde...?! ¡¿Como obtuviste ese dinero, y el pasaporte...?!

\- Soy muy ahorrativo, Mamá... dinero de mis cumpleaños, mesadas, asignaciones...

Mientras habla con su madre, Parker se cubre con la puerta de su closet y se viste en menos de 5 segundos. Tiene una camiseta negra del FBI y un pantalon jean negro... parece una vision joven de su padre en rubio y Rebecca tiene frotarse los ojos, literal y metaforicamente, para darse cuenta de cuanto habia cambiado su hijo en los ultimos años. El muchacho termina de ponerse los zapatos y deja un papel membretado y rotulado sobre la cama para luego tomar su maleta y dejar un beso en la mejilla de su anonadada madre...

\- Eso, Mamá, es una constancia de emancipacion de menor de edad junto con una copia de mi visa de estudiante. Habia planificado esto por mucho tiempo pero no sabia como decirtelo hasta ahora... me diste el impulso para hacerlo realidad... me voy a estudiar a la universidad Northwester en Estados Unidos, el alma mater de Bones y sere un antropologo forense al igual que ella. No se me ocurre mejor forma de honrarla que siguiendo sus pasos...

El grito telurico de Rebecca negandose a aceptar la verdad fue lo ultimo que escucho al cerrar la puerta de su habitacion...

Fue en el aeropuerto, antes que el chofer de Angela y Jack llegara a recogerlo, que recibio la llamada que cambiaria el curso de su destino y lo convertiria de un muchacho recien emancipado dispuesto a tomar las riendas de su vida, a un jugador mas de esta conspiracion en ciernes, solo que esta vez jugaria desde la comodidad de su papel, oculto entre las sombras. El chofer de los Hodgins nunca dijo que recogio al adolescente hecho un mar de lagrimas mientras hablaba con alguien por telefono, riendo y llorando a la vez y que la llamada se prolongo hasta que estuvieron casi en la calle de la Mansion de la pareja solo porque Parker le hizo una velada amenaza de decirle a sus "tios" que estuvo casi 40 minutos esperandolo en la terminal y aparecio del brazo de una despampanante rubia que desaparecio apenas vio al muchacho lloroso y furioso que al mismo tiempo que hablaba con la persona al telefono, indicaba que lo lleven inmediatamente a DC.

\- Te traje limonada, Park...

La aparicion de Angela hace sonreir al adolescente y disipa sus amargos recuerdos. La ligera curva de su camisa revela su embarazo y Parker esta feliz de considerarse el primo mayor del bebe. Recibe el vaso de limonada y hace espacio en la poltrona para que la artista tome asiento.

\- Gracias Angie...

\- De nada Parks. Sabes que eres bienvenido a quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

\- Lo se Angie y de verdad lo agradezco. Si no fuera por ustedes y por la Srta. Julian, jamas hubiera podido salir de Inglaterra... al menos no legalmente. Y esto va mas alla de simplemente emanciparme o contar con el efectivo para hacerlo... ustedes me dieron el coraje y la valentia para luchar por mis derechos filiales y decidir de una buena vez por todas, quedarme con mi padre.

\- Hariamos cualquier cosa por ti Parker y tambien por Booth... lo sabes ¿Cierto?

El adolescente suspira y asiente, tomando un trago de la limonada que la amable artista le ofrece. Para el, Angela Montenegro es mas cercana que cualquier pariente de sangre, mas aun que su tia Padme o cualquiera de la larga parentela de los Stinson... es por eso que siente remordimiento por contarle una verdad a medias. Parker Booth es el dueño de muchos secretos que podrian cambiar el curso de la investigacion que Angela y su padre llevan a cabo para encontrar a Temperance Brennan pero es fiel a la promesa que hizo de callar y esperar hasta el momento indicado...

\- Angela, una de las cosas que siempre aprecie de la Dra. Bones fue que nunca me trato con la condescendencia que normalmente se emplea con los niños. Ella fue simple, clara y directa sin llegar a ser cruel ni contundente...

\- Claro Parks, lo recuerdo...

\- ¿Puedo esperar lo mismo de de ti?

\- Por supuesto Parker, si me conoces debes saber que no soy mezquina y mucho menos mentirosa... si no tengo una buena razon para serlo. Ademas que no tengo miedo ni al que diran ni a las consecuencias de mis actos... no soy una heroina en el campo de batalla como lo era Bren pero si considero que mi lucha por la verdad es una cruzada y estoy dispuesta a llevarla a cabo hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

\- Entonces cuentame acerca de los planes para encontrar a Bones... se que no esta muerta y no me lo dijo mi padre, solo lo escuche en una de tantas conversaciones que nunca debieron llegar a mis oidos pero lo hicieron. Tal como tu Angie, estoy dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo esto para protegerla.

Angela Montenegro esta tan sorprendida como lo esperaba y la ve sopesando las consecuencias de dejarlo entrar al circulo infimo de personas conocedoras de la verdad detras del seudo asesinato de Temperance. Debe darle la suficiente confianza como para acceder a la informacion que posee y convertirse en un doble espia.

\- Parker, en serio no creo...

\- Por favor Angela, en muchos sentidos Bones fue mas mi madre que mi propia madre biologica. Es importante para mi saber como traerla a casa. Te sorprenderia saber como la fachada de adolescente puede ayudar a esta cruzada, tal y como tu la llamas... no levanto sospechas y aprendo rapido. Bones siempre dijo que era brillante y no me estoy jactando pero puedo ser muy valioso para esta investigacion...

\- Tu padre me matara si te involucro en esto... se supone que regresaste a EEUU para estar con el y apoyarlo en su rehabilitacion. Ahora resulta que tenias un motivo ulterior... Dios, eres solo un niño...

\- Soy un menor de edad emancipado que tiene los mismos deberes y derechos que cualquier ciudadano mayor de edad. Tengo los documentos para confirmarlo y la cara de bebe para pasar por un niño angelical que no rompe un plato... no tendras problemas con mi padre, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿El sabe de tu plan descabellado?

\- Lo que no es de su conocimiento no tiene porque afectarlo.

\- Jesus... voy a parir en este mismo momento...

\- No lo creo Angie, faltan al menos 12 semanas para el parto y no tienes ningun sintoma de aborto espontaneo.

Angela mira al adolescente rubio sentado frente a ella con una mueca de incredulidad mientras el se encuentra fresco y sonriente a su lado. Es dificil creer cuanto de la personalidad de Brennan ha podido absorber en los años que estuvo a su lado pues acaba de hablar tan parecido a ella que a veces pensaria que si hay lazos geneticos entre ambos. Todo esto aunado a la tenacidad de su padre y su magnetica personalidad ademas de la facilidad y rapidez con la que piensa y presenta su caso, cortesia de sus genes Stinson.

Si era dificl decirle que no al niño encantador que era Parker Booth, ahora es casi imposible negarle algo al adolescente decidido, inteligente, persuasivo, cerebral y arrogante que tiene al frente. Angela suspira y se rinde, la verdad si necesita a alguien que pueda pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de cualquiera para entrar y salir a su antojo mientras realizan los cruces de informacion o seguimiento y para hablar de locuras, habia considerado secuestrar a Zack del manicomio para semejante trabajito pero ahora que Mini Booth esta mas que dispuesto a hacerlo solo es cuestion de cambiar una insensatez por otra.

\- Estoy segura que ofrecerte esto me ganara un lugar en el infierno o con suerte, una suite en el manicomio al lado de Zack... quiza la carcel si tu padre se entera...

Parker abraza a la mujer y le muestra su mejor version adolescente de la sonrisa Booth.

\- No lo has ofrecido tu, Angie, sino yo asi que no hay casa de la risa, ni prision y mucho menos el averno. Ya veras que entre todos lograremos recuperar a Bones.

Mientras el adolescente y la embarazada artista caminan hacia la casa haciendo planes, ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta que en la poltrona donde ambos estaban sentados se ha quedado una foto descolorida de una sonriente bebe de casi un año, con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos de tiempo.

La foto se habia caido del bolsillo del pantalon de Parker Booth.


	8. Chapter 8

_**My life is brilliant...**_

_**(Mi vida es genial...)**_

El hombre en traje azul de tres piezas leía su libro tranquilamente en la cafetería de aquel pueblo perdido en medio del territorio protestante y sonreía ocasionalmente celebrando su ingenio. Había sido relativamente fácil esconderse después de ... bueno, de lo que tuvo que hacer. Por fin su alma estaba libre del pasado y tenia que aclimatarse a su nueva vida en medio de una comunidad predominantemente religiosa. Anglicanos, bautistas, metodistas, amish y un sinfín de denominaciones judeo-cristianas establecidas en el lugar desde generaciones atrás como granjeros o pequeños pero prósperos comerciantes, cohabitaban pacíficamente practicando cada uno de sus ritos particulares y sin problemas mayores que el roce ocasional entre vecinos. Desde que llego hacia unos seis meses, fugitivo y errante pero siempre con un nuevo plan en la mente, catalogaba sus interacciones como un sociólogo diligente, con una amplia y poderosa sonrisa que usaba para verse más inocente de la fachada que le proporcionaba su afortunada combinación genética: el cabello rubio rizado, los ojos azul verano, la piel bronceada por el sol, todo eso aunado a su sonrisa fácil le daban un aura de querubín crecido que era difícil de resistir para las buenas personas de noble corazón que lo veían tan inofensivo como un cordero, cuando la verdad era que siendo un predador por naturaleza, sopesaba siempre las ventajas y desventajas a su favor en cualquier situación que se encontrara para salir bien librado.

_**My love is pure...**_

_**(Mi amor es puro...)**_

Leer en frío y caliente a la gente era tan fácil y familiar como respirar y a pesar de tener todas las dificultades en contra, siendo el un ateo consumado y confeso, calzo perfectamente dentro de aquella comunidad amistosa que abrió las puertas de sus casas y lo invitaba a almorzar, cenar o simplemente conversar por el placer de hacerlo, aunque al inicio un extranjero dentro de las puertas causo alarma por unos pocos días pero el estafador innato supo calmarlos con sus trucos de magia y sus palabras fáciles y amables; era verdad que detestaba la violencia y que solo quería un estilo de vida tranquilo y pacífico por el momento, así que los ancianos de las diferentes denominaciones se juntaron una noche y lo invitaron a la casa del alcalde que también era el pastor adventista del lugar. Después de pedir dirección de lo alto y de pedir una serie de cosas definidas en cuanto a la naturaleza de su estadía en el pueblo, les contesto casi con la verdad: venia huyendo de un amor imposible marcado por la tragedia. Su prosa era conmovedora y elocuente, llegando a derramar incluso unas lágrimas que no eran de cocodrilo sino muy sinceras pensando en ella y los ancianos se conmovieron por su desdicha además de convencerse que el forastero era un alma pacífica que no les causaría problemas mayores ... tuvo que morderse la lengua y sonreír con más fuerza ante esta aseveración porque sabía que si ella pudiera escucharla, se reiría con carcajadas sonoras e infames ante la evaluación ingenua que habían hecho estas buenas gentes acerca de el.  
Como no puede usar su nombre verdadero o rápidamente seria requerido un equipo Swat en aquella ciudad tranquila causando zozobra y pánico entre la población, unos días antes de establecerse se decidió por un nombre común y además cristiano para completar el engaño perfecto.  
Su nuevo nombre era Simón Baker.  
Así que ahora, después de casi medio año viviendo entre cristianos, era un miembro respetado de la comunidad que iba por distracción a todas las iglesias una vez por semana para ver las diferentes formas de adorar a su Dios que tenían estas personas que no lo obligaban a ser lo que no era pero lo animaban a conocer más acerca de una deidad en la cual creía antes de lo que ocurrió en Malibu y con la cual no hablaba desde ese mismo día. Aun estaba enojado por todo lo que paso y aún no había perdonado al Dios que supuestamente debió proteger a su familia pero esta gente sencilla y honesta no tenía la culpa de su guerra interna con una deidad que para el era o bien insensible o bien solo una de tantas farsas que trae la vida.  
Así se dio cuenta de la llegada de otra extranjera dentro de las puertas.

_**I saw a angel...**_

_**(He visto un angel...)**_

_**Of that I m sure**_

_**(De eso estoy seguro)**_

La mujer le llamo la atención desde el primer momento en que la vio. Quizá fueron Los lentes de contacto verde esmeralda o quizá el cabello teñido en tono oscuro pero la semejanza entre su anhelo texano y la mujer que pasaba distraídamente frente a Sus ojos era simplemente una fachada y el reconoció una estafa a Kilómetros de distancia.  
Esa mujer era una fugitiva igual que el.  
Todavía no precisaba si de la justicia o de algún novio o marido psicópata ya que vino en la oscuridad de la noche a quedarse en el único hotel del pueblo que era más una casa familiar con tres habitaciones para rentar que un hotel propiamente dicho, con un bebe rubio de pocos meses…  
Charlotte.  
Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia la hija ausente y fallecida hace tantos años al ver a la pequeña niña de penetrantes ojos de tiempo que se mantenía tranquila en los brazos de su madre mientras su madre hablaba con el dueño de casa y pagaba por adelantado para quedarse en uno de los cuartos. Aquella casa tenía en el primer piso un salón de descanso con libros y televisión a disposición de los ocupantes, así que mientras fingía leer por enésima vez "El viejo y el mar" miro a la mujer que habla con el dueño de casa y obtuvo su primera lectura de ella.  
Valiente, tenaz, inteligente y muy desconfiada. Con demasiados secretos para guardar y mucho que perder.

_**You re Beautiful. You re beautiful**_

_**(Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa)**_

_**You re beautiful... it s true**_

_**(Eres hermosa... es la verdad)**_

Ese día en la cafetería la vio pasar por la calle frente al lugar donde se sentaba por un ventanal de madera, el siempre presentable con el traje de tres piezas que le había valido muchas cómicas confusiones cuando los que aún no lo conocían bien le decían al encontrárselo por el pueblo "Buenos días, pastor" con una inclinación de cabeza o levantando el ala del sombrero vaquero. El los sacaba rápidamente de su error y el pobre parroquiano se deshacía en disculpas, pero el solo le daba una palmada en el hombro y sonreía.

Un llanto lo saco de sus recuerdos inmediatos y al volver sus ojos al ventanal, se dio cuenta que el bebe de ojos de tiempo lloraba inconsolablemente mientras su madre hablaba por teléfono y se veía particularmente agitada.

_**I saw your face in a crowded place**_

_**(Vi tu rostro en un sitio abarrotado)**_

Sonrió.

Había llegado su momento.

_**And I don t know what to do**_

_**(Y yo no se que hacer)**_

Dicen que las cosas buenas les ocurren a los que esperan o una papurrucha de esas que había oído decir en tantos sermones desde que vivía en Sant Lake City.

Doblo el periódico bajo su brazo, se puso los lentes de sol y le dijo al dueño que ponga el costo de su te de limón en su cuenta habitual mientras aprovechaba el momento para salir a ayudar a la enigmática mujer como el caballero que no era.

_**Because I ll never be with you...**_

_**(Porque se que nunca estaré contigo...)**_

* * *

Katherine Collins se había cuidado mucho al llegar a Salt Lake City. Primero dio poca información personal a las personas que se le acercaban para conversar pero al darse cuenta que eso atraía mas sospechas, tuvo que inventar una buena historia de portada diciendo que ella y su hija solo buscaban un buen lugar para vivir en paz y tranquilidad, sin problemas ni tragedias ya que el padre de Christine había sido un oficial del ejército que había muerto trágicamente en un despliegue en Afganistán antes que lograran casarse. La gente se conmovía ante su historia y ella seguía agregando detalles para completar los espacios vacíos antes que mas preguntas surgieran… que fue todo un shock enterarse de la muerte de su prometido y sin el apoyo legal que le correspondería a su pequeña por ser hija de un militar, quedándose ella sola y embarazada en Washington así que apenas tuvo fuerza suficiente después del parto, empaco sus cosas y fue primero a la casa familiar que tenia en Idaho pero al no sentirse realmente cómoda en la gran y solitaria casona pensó en una buena y acogedora comunidad para que su hija creciera y eso la decidió a mudarse al lugar para ver si era lo que realmente buscaba.

_**Yes, she caught my eye**_

_**(Si, ella atrapo mi mirada)**_

Le gusto la genuina preocupación que mostraron las personas por su bienestar de madre joven y sola y muchos le ofrecieron trabajos pequeños para que pudiera sostenerse junto con la bebe. Ella probo todos hasta que entro a trabajar como asistente de dirección estudiantil en la escuela comunitaria y fue allí cuando se sintió realmente como en casa.

Nunca había trabajado directamente con niños pequeños pero como su trabajo era fundamentalmente administrativo, no tenia mayor problema en cuidar de vez en cuando a algún niño de rodillas raspadas o ayudar en la enfermería e incluso quedarse con los chicos a los cuales aun no llegaban a recoger sus padres a la hora de salida.

_**As she walked on by**_

_**(Mientras pasaba a mi lado)**_

Se había dado cuenta que uno de los maestros de kindergarden la miraba insistentemente pero con disimulo cada vez que pasaba. Nunca se habían cruzado de manera directa a pesar que tenían el mismo horario de trabajo. El hombre rubio era notablemente atractivo y gentil con todos pero jamás había cruzado palabra con ella y era obvio que de tímido no tenia ni la primera letra pues era el favorito de los niños pequeños sacando centavos de sus oídos o desapareciendo monedas ante sus ojos para luego convertirlas en pequeños chocolates que le daba al emocionado espectador además de su respectivo centavo.

_**She could see from my face, that I was... **_

_**(Ella podía ver en mi cara que estaba...)**_

Katherine sabía que a Christine la haría falta una figura paterna pero eso interferiría con sus búsqueda e investigación además que un romance debilitaría sus defensas auto impuestas sin contar con el nivel alarmante de mentiras que ya había dicho a la comunidad entera, ahora tendría que fingir una vida a los ojos de un futuro amante.

Sacudió su cabeza y se negó a seguir considerando siquiera aquel camino. No era propicio para sus planes y además no podía entregar un corazón que ya tenia dueño…

Había salido a pasear con Christine para despejar la mente cuando su teléfono sonó de repente, y la alarma en su rostro fue visible. No esperaba llamada de ninguno de sus asociados ya que había establecido un sistema de correspondencia encriptada por e-mail para los días y horas seleccionadas específicamente por ella. Esta era una llamada fortuita… algo estaba mal.

_**Fucking high...**_

_**(Jodidamente feliz...)**_

Decidió atender al numero desconocido que se mostraba en pantalla y a las primeras frases intercambiadas se dio cuenta que Max había logrado burlar algunas barreras de contención y estaba consiente de que alguien estaba tras la pista de la falsa muerte de su hija, además de que Temperance Brennan seguía viva y el estaba dispuesto a encontrarla así tuviera que levantar y mirar debajo de cada piedra en cada parque o jardín de EEUU. Christine se puso nerviosa al sentir su incomodidad y empezó a llorar mientras ella trataba de calmarla sin dejar de hablar con la persona al otro lado de la línea

Katherine intentaba hacer un control de daños con su asociado y al mismo tiempo consolar a Christine cuando un par de manos fuertes le quito a la niña de los brazos y estaba a punto de protagonizar una pelea en medio de la calle cuando una sonrisa familiar y unos ojos azules la sorprendieron y dejaron con la guardia baja mientras la voz al teléfono seguía dando datos y pormenores en su oído. El hombre meció y hablo con Christine con voz suave y grave mientras le mostraba la misma sonrisa y le enseñaba un pequeño centavo dorado que desparecía y aparecía hábilmente entre sus dedos. Le dedico una mirada apreciativa pero amable a Katherine y luego hablo.

_**You re Beautiful. You re beautiful**_

_**(Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa)**_

_**You re beautiful... it s true**_

_**(Eres hermosa... es la verdad)**_

\- Se que no nos han presentado pero también estoy seguro que me ha visto en la escuela y sabe perfectamente quien soy pero por decoro y conveniencia social me presentare, mi nombre es Simón Baker, maestro de kindergarden de 5 años y usted es Katherine Collins, asistente administrativa… Ya que dejamos la incomodidad atrás y la nena también dejo de llorar, pierda cuidado Srta. Collins, continúe con su llamada mientras distraigo a la pequeña y luego podemos ir a almorzar sin problemas…

\- A pesar que lo que dice es cierto, profesor Baker, y le agradezco su inesperada pero no solicitada ayuda, Christine y yo tenemos planes para esta tarde…

Simón le sonrió a la bebe que balbuceaba feliz en sus brazos y lo miraba con sus impresionantes ojos multicolor. "Se que he visto esos ojos en algún lado… parece que tendré que escarbar en el palacio de mi memoria más tarde"

\- ¿Así que te llamas Christine? Es un bello nombre… familiar quizá… ¿Su madre se llamaba así, Srta. Collins?

\- No voy… si todavía estoy aquí… un colega esta atendiendo a Christine, es mejor que conversemos después y te enviare un archivo para verificar… Estate atenta y avísame si surge otro inconveniente… yo también, adiós.

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face...**_

_**(Debe haber un ángel en este momento con una enorme sonrisa en su cara...)**_

Katherine se tomo un tiempo para terminar la llamada con el teléfono en mano y con sutileza tomo una foto del rostro del profesor para que su asociado pueda ubicarlo mas tarde.

\- Si cree que podrá encontrarme en una base de datos, pierde su tiempo Srta. Collins. He cubierto muy bien mis huellas antes de venir a Salt Lake… al igual que usted.

Katherine se sintió acorralada en ese momento y estuvo a punto de patear al hombre en sus partes privadas para tomar a Christine y huir de inmediato pero se dio cuenta que Christine inclino su cabeza en el hombro de aquel hombre y el la abrazo protectoramente pasando una mano por su espalda y suspirando mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de tristeza.

\- Usted tiene una hija…

\- Yo tuve una hija… la premisa es correcta pero el tiempo es pasado. No quise molestarla pero vi a Christine angustiada y solo quise ayudar…

_**When she thought up that I should be with you...**_

_**(Al que se le ocurrió que yo debería estar contigo...)**_

Simón se acerco a Katherine y le dio a la bebe para luego retirarse a una distancia segura. Había visto una fracción de agresividad innata en el rostro y postura de Katherine cuando sostuvo por primera vez a Christine y sabia por experiencia que las mujeres pueden golpear tan o mas fuerte que un hombre en determinadas ocasiones, además el no había venido a Salt Lake a buscar pareja sino a ocultarse y no le convendría la compañía de alguien que ya tenia problemas peliagudos pues podría ponerlo en evidencia y tendría que huir y empezar de nuevo en otro lado cuando ya estaba cómodamente instalado en una vida que le parecía fácil y ligera de llevar además de desempeñarse perfectamente como maestro de jardín de niños. Los niños le gustaban desde siempre y toda la vida se imaginó padre de una pequeña manada de terribles y traviesos pequeños con ojos azules y cabello rizado al igual que el. Esa había sido su estafa mas grande desde que salió de la casa paterna ... no, en realidad la estafa mas grande era pretender que podría olvidar esos ojos verdes esmeralda y la sonrisa luminosa enmarcada por un halo de cabello oscuro ...

_**But it s time to face the truth**_

_**(Pero es hora de afrontar la verdad)**_

_**I will never be with you...**_

_**(Nunca podre estar contigo)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Comenzare por ofrecer mis sinceras y mas rendidas disculpas. No fue mi intención que el capitulo anterior no contara con respuestas a los reviews previos. Me encanta contestarlos y conocer la opinión, agrados, desagrados, ideas nuevas y sugerencias de los lectores a los escenarios que escribo. Mi método es el siguiente: escribo la historia, si voy a introducir alguna canción la busco, copio e inserto las estrofas en los lugares que creo convenientes y por ultimo, ya con toda la historia armada, me dedico a contestar los reviews sin preocupaciones adicionales. Esta vez parece que fanfiction no actualizó el ultimo documento guardado y solo quedo la historia tal cual, incluso sin la canción que escogí para este capitulo que era You re beautiful de James Blunt, la cual si voy a agregar para que el capitulo quede tal y como debía ser.

_**No me ha disgustado ninguno de los reviews que he leído ni los mensajes privados a mi bandeja. Por favor, no dejen de hacer sus comentarios ya que es la única forma en la que puedo darme cuenta si la historia continua siendo de su agrado y he visto que si, algo por lo que estoy muy contenta.**_

El motivo de mi abrupta desaparición fue que dos de mis familiares mas cercanos se infectaron con COVID 19 y estuve en constante movimiento por las consultas medicas, el cuidado en casa, preparación de las medicinas, separando sus utensilios... momentos muy angustiantes que no le deseo a nadie pero con el favor de Dios, ambos se recuperaron totalmente y sin secuelas ya que se detecto en sus inicios.

Nuevamente doy gracias a Dios por eso.

Ahora que el peligro ha pasado y mi corazón esta mucho mas tranquilo, decidí regresar a la escritura con nuevos bríos y este capitulo es el resultado de esa convicción.

Ahora una de las partes que mas me agradan ademas de escribir: ¡Contestar Reviews!

_**Abril Elena:** _Simón Baker no es un personaje de Bones, es el nombre de un muy guapo y carismático actor australiano que unos años atrás protagonizaba una serie de corte policíaco llamada: El Mentalista y la ironía del encuentro es parte del misterio de su aparición en Salt Lake City.

_**Ranmoon Man:**_ Lamento decirte que no acertaste con la identidad de Simón Baker, el es un personaje aparte, tal como dije en el review anterior. La verdadera identidad de Simon Baker sera revelada de a pocos en medio de la historia igual que la de Katherine Collins.

_**Ranmoon Boy:** _Has dado en el clavo: Simon Baker es viudo y la razón de la mudanza de Katherine y Christine se revelara en el próximo capitulo en el que ambos aparezcan. Katherine tiene una conexión interna con alguien del entorno de Seeley Booth, que ha sido sugerida de pasada en el capitulo 7.

_**Eriba01:**_ Simon Baker y Katherine Collins trabajan juntos en el mismo colegio y muchas cosas pueden pasar en un pueblo pacifico que tiene a dos fugitivos buscados dentro de sus puertas. Como bien has podido intuir, hay una relación que puede surgir entre ambos ya sea amistosa, platónica, de carácter conspiratorio o amorosa.. solo el tiempo lo dirá.

_**Edraiz:**_ Max como todo buen conspiranoico ha reclutado a todo aquel que pueda ayudarlo a encontrar tanto a su hija como a quien la desea muerta y esta descubriendo cosas que entorpecen la labor de Katherine. El Jeffersonian esta en silencio por el momento no así Parker que esta jugando el arriesgado pero emocionante juego de doble agente. La mujer en la que piensa Simon Baker antes que termine el capitulo no es su difunta esposa sino la mujer por la cual tuvo que abandonar su cómoda vida en Texas y fugar sin remedio.

_**Edizabas:**_ Simon y Katherine acaban de conocerse formalmente y al ser personalidades distintas, lo mas probable es que choquen entre si antes de acomodarse en un tira y afloja que va cediendo a medida que se conocen mejor y se confiesan sus verdades a medias. Los ojos de Christine son los mismos que los de su madre así que es posible que Simon Baker conociera de antemano a Temperance Brennan en alguna entrevista por televisión, en la contraportada de sus libros de misterio o incluso de manera personal...

Sin mas que agregar, disfruten su lectura...

* * *

**_NO basta._**

**_Traerlos al mundo porque es obligatorio._**

**_Porque son la base del matrimonio._**

**_O porque te equivocaste en la cuenta..._**

La conferencia vía Skype con Rebecca fue poco menos que desastrosa.

La abogada demando que toda esta situación era ridícula e inútil e hizo saber a viva voz su reclamo por alejarla de su importante y estable trabajo como socia de uno de los mayores bufetes de Londres para atender un asunto zanjado hace años en el que su ex novio tenia absolutamente toda la culpa de lo que su menor hijo, énfasis en SU y MENOR, hizo, haga o pudiera hacer ya que siempre lo alentaba a realizar acciones temerarias tal cual era su naturaleza arriesgada e indomable como hombre de acción que no media peligro latente para lo cual hizo recuentos de todas las veces que Parker había sido puesto en peligro por el trabajo de su padre y que ella no vio mas salida que poner el océano de por medio para salvaguardar la integridad y vida de SU MENOR hijo,

Rebecca presento su caso sin pizca de piedad o condescendencia. Era una excelente abogada que acababa de hacerse socia en el Buffete Lord Cordwales asi que uso la misma táctica despiadada que con los fiscales a los que se enfrentaba casi a diario. Directa, fría y al hueso. Ella estaba ahí para ganar y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Lo acuso directamente de alienación parental en todas y cada una de las comunicaciones que pudo entablar con sus hijo a través de los años que estuvo radicando en Inglaterra, le recordó todos y cada uno de sus pecados pasados aun los que pudo pensar en cometer desde que era un soldado raso con sueldo miserable que salía de una beca deportiva universitaria perdida y que no podía hacer más por su vida que enrolarse en el ejército y ganar algo de dinero hasta cuando era un agente del FBI promedio con una ludopatía indómita y un temperamento irascible. Booth aguanto escuchar todo lo que se ocurrió decir a Rebecca negando con la cabeza y pensando que diablos vio en ella hace tantos años. Se mordió la lengua y rechino los dientes soportando el suplicio de su hoja de vida con la boca cerrada y cara estoica hasta que Rebecca decidió jugarse el todo por el todo hundiendo la daga en el pecho de su antiguo amante, acusándolo sin piedad de la suerte corrida por Temperance Brennan.

**_NO basta._**

**_Con llevarlos a la escuela a que aprendan._**

**_Porque la vida cada vez es mas dura,_**

**_ser lo que tu padre no pudo ser..._**

\- … y si no te fue suficiente todo lo anterior, fue por tu culpa que la pobre Doctora Brennan está muerta y enterrada tres metros bajo tierra… no me mires con esos ojos de cordero inocente Seeley, lo creas o no se leer y veo los diarios estadounidenses por las mañanas… fuiste sospechoso de su asesinato y a mí no me cabe la menor duda hasta donde llegarías si ella te rechazara…

\- ¡Es suficiente Rebecca! ¡¿Te atreves a decir que fui yo quien mato a Bones?! ¡¿Tienes acaso alguna evidencia de lo que estás diciendo?! ¡¿Alguna prueba palpable aparte de tu profundo rencor y odio hacia mí?! Porque te juro que si solo estas bloffeando ¡No te va a alcanzar el proporcional que recibes como socia de esos ingleses estirados por la contra demanda que te voy a hacer por difamación!

A lo largo de toda la sórdida y pérfida presentación de Rebecca, Caroline Julian se mantuvo callada pero no serena y al ser testigo de la acusación filuda y sin otro propósito más que el de aguijonear a Booth en donde más le dolía, no tuvo más que ponerse a juego al ver el estallido de Booth al ponerse de pie para gritar y amenazar a la madre de su hijo por la pantalla de 98 pulgadas del Angelatron. Se levanto con toda la imponente figura que proyectaba como fiscal y abogada feroz y aguda. Suspiro y decidió poner fin a las bravatas por ambos lados.

\- Siéntate, Cherie...

\- ¡Pero Caroline...!

\- He dicho que te sientes... ¡Ahora!

**_NO basta._**

**_Que de afecto tu le has dado bien poco._**

**_Todo por culpa del maldito trabajo_**

**_y del tiempo..._**

Booth obedeció a Caroline sin dejar de mirarla fijamente con los ojos rojos y los puños crispados por la ira, y fue solo por el peso de la gran amistad y el respeto que los unía desde que el era agente novato en el FBI y ella lo acogió como un crio huérfano que se sentó elegantemente en el sofá de cuero de la oficina de Angela y espero. Realizar la videollamada en el Jeffersonian y específicamente en la oficina de Angela Montenegro había sido idea de la artista y tuvo que perseguir a Booth por todos lados por una semana hasta que accedió a hacerlo solo porque, después de todo lo ocurrido, Angela había sido lo más cercano a una hermana en estos tiempos desolados y angustiosos y además no le quedaba otra alternativa si quería continuar contando con el Squint Squad para la búsqueda de Bones.

La artista miraba la escena en su oficina desde la plataforma y sabía que había sido una inspiración divina coaccionar a su amigo a todo este circo. Sabía que el estaba consciente de la jugada maestra para que aceptara venir y tener la última discusión con Rebecca acerca de la custodia y emancipación de Parker y recordó con una punzada de culpa que había enviado al rubio muchacho con un USB hacia el manicomio de Zack para unas investigaciones preliminares pero no le había dicho que tomo la foto descartada en la poltrona de la piscina y la ingreso junto con los demás archivos a la memoria externa para que Zack le confirmara de una vez por todas algo que era la tela de sus peores sospechas… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y aunque estaba feliz de ayudar a Booth con lo que estuviera en sus manos, aún estaba sorprendida que accediera con plena conciencia de causa a que todos pudieran monitorearlo por las paredes de vidrio y evitar que haga alguna estupidez de la cual se arrepintiera más tarde en un juicio parental y echara por tierra los seis meses en rehabilitación.

_**NO basta.**_

_**Porque cuando quiso hablar de un problema.**_

_**Tu le dijiste: Niño, sera mañana,**_

_**Es muy tarde,**_

_**Estoy cansado...**_

Booth asintió ante la mirada de piedra de la fiscal y ahora abogada defensora de su caso y espero mansamente a que Caroline resolviera este lio mayúsculo en el que estaba metido. La acusación de Rebecca seguía viva y palpitante en su cabeza y sus demonios internos le exigían un adormecimiento rápido con una inyección de adrenalina… el campo de tiro seria lo único que usaría por el momento ya que sus amigos lo vigilaban como halcones y el licor estaba prohibido para el si quería que su hijo continuara a su lado.

Booth 1 Demonios 0.

Ahora era el turno de hablar para Caroline Julian.

\- He escuchado atentamente todo lo que ha expuesto, Srta. Stinson. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo feo, lo falso y lo descaradamente dramático y exagerado de su discurso sin olvidar lo patético...

\- ¡¿Como se atreve…?!

\- Repito que ya la escuché. Ahora va a escuchar usted...

La mujer se irguió en todo el amplio poderío que le daba el conocimiento a fondo del caso. Por supuesto que Rebecca iría por la dramaturgia, en realidad no le quedaba otro camino que rebajar y menospreciar a Booth, jugar con su mente usando los mismos trucos baratos de psicología inversa que utilizo a lo largo de toda su fallida relación y traslado sin reparos y sin tentarse el corazón a la relación padre-hijo para continuar con la manipulación ahora de ambos Booths.

_**NO basta.**_

_**Comprarle todo lo que quiso comprarse.**_

_**El auto nuevo antes de graduarse.**_

_**Que viviera lo que tu no has vivido...**_

\- Aquí lo único que importa es algo que usted no ha tomado en cuenta en su apasionada y diz que maternal presentación del caso y esa omisión adrede por parte suya es la base y motivo por el cual estamos todos reunidos en este momento. Parker Matthew Booth y su irrefutable decisión de vivir desde ahora con su padre biológico. Aun esa decisión pudiera ser motivo de una discusión y diatriba más amplia de la que ya le permití orquestar con amplia paciencia por parte mía y sobre todo de mi cliente, eso no oculta el hecho de que Parker Matthew Booth es ahora un menor emancipado con las mismas facultades, derechos, deberes y obligaciones que un adulto mayor de edad y si el decidió cruzar el charco para vivir con su padre al cual no ve físicamente desde que usted puso varios continentes y un océano de por medio, no veo mayor razón para esta conversación.

\- ¡Ustedes envenenaron a mi hijo contra mi! ¡Le lavaron el cerebro con estúpidas historias de honor y valor para que ahora prefiera una vida peligrosa e inestable con su padre a la estabilidad y comodidad de una vida refinada a mi lado!¡¿Que hijo abandona a la madre que lo cuido, crió y alimento a costas de su juventud y vida para irse con un padre ausente, alcohólico y presuntamente asesino?! ¡La mujer que el amaba esta muerta en circunstancias que todavía se investigan, no voy a esperar que mi hijo corra la misma suerte!

_**NO basta.**_

_**Con creerse un padre excelente.**_

_**Porque eso te dice la gente.**_

_**A tus hijos nunca les falta nada.**_

\- Srta. Stinson, ya escuché suficiente de su bola de mentiras, perfidias y desfachateces. Esta es una comunicación amistosa que mi cliente acepto tener con usted por cortesía ya que no se puede entablar un juicio por una custodia de quien ya no es menor de edad bajo tutela parental, pero usted la ha convertido en un juicio sumario contra un héroe de guerra condecorado, un padre humillado desde el nacimiento de su hijo por su orgullo y prepotencia y un hombre roto en vías de recuperación. Voy a demandarla por perjurio y difamación y a perseguirla hasta el mismo palacio del diablo si osa ignorar las comunicaciones que enviare incansablemente a su centro de labores desde hoy mismo. ¿Le quedo claro en esa cabeza llena de tinte, bibitte o tengo que repetir todo desde el principio porque el amoniaco ha llegado hasta sus neuronas?

\- ¡Caroline!

Por mas que Booth odiara en este momento a Rebecca, sabía que Caroline haría exactamente lo que había dicho por la diatriba cajun que acababa de lanzarle a Rebecca y esperaba en Dios que la rubia no buscara el significado de la palabra criolla "bibitte" porque ahí si iba a armarse la zambomba y la degollina.

_**NO basta.**_

_**Con comprarle curiosos objetos.**_

_**NO basta.**_

_**Cuando lo que necesita es afecto.**_

Rebecca estaba lívida de rabia contenida y no le quedo mas que morderse la lengua hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. Desde el principio sabia que esta era una charla sin valor jurídico y solo concedida por el noble e idiota corazón de caballero de su ex novio así que aprovecho para tirarle todo lo que pudo recordar, intuir y hasta inventar con el único afán de hacerlo sentir una cucaracha por llevarse a su único hijo en una edad en la cual la mujer solo tenia su trabajo y nada más por delante.

-Rebecca ya tuviste tu retribución y te deje decir todas las barbaridades que quisiste. Ahora no quiero volver a saber de ti en mucho tiempo y realmente quiero decir mucho tiempo. Si continuas con tu hostigamiento hacia mi o hacia Parker, mi abogada aquí presente pondrá en marcha toda la maquinaria a su disposición contra ti y eso no te conviene siendo socia reciente del Bufette de ingleses estirados y de esa sociedad falsa a la que tanto te gusta pertenecer. Déjanos tranquilos y continua tu vida como te plazca. Parker vera como y cuando se pone en contacto contigo.

La rubia estaba a punto de volver al contra ataque, pero Caroline fue más rápida y desconecto la videollamada. Santo remedio.

_**Aprender a dar valor a las cosas.**_

_**porque tu... no le seras eterno**_

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Caroline?

-Pagarme por supuesto, Cherie. A pesar que sigues siendo mi agente especial en desgracia favorito y que adoro a ese ya no tan pequeño Mini Booth, negocios son negocios.

Booth suspira y asiente haciendo un gesto para sacar su billetera, pero Caroline niega con la cabeza y clava sus ojos oscuros en los de Seeley Booth con una muy clara intencionalidad.

-Nunca dije que el pago era en efectivo, Cherie…

Los ojos de Booth se ensancharon cómicamente y amenazaron con caerse de sus cuencas mientras miraba a Caroline como un cordero camino al matadero.

-¡Jesucristo Todopoderoso, Caroline! ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

Caroline Julian rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de incredulidad pero la verdad era que lo había hecho adrede pues conocía como la palma de su mano al mojigato agente y quería aligerar el ánimo en la habitación después de semejante espectáculo con la rubia otoñal.

-¡Oh Dios, Seeley Booth, eres un hombre muy malpensado! ¡Que asco, yo te veo como un hijo, Cherie! Eso… eso que piensas equivaldría a un incesto… me voy. ¡En este momento no puedo ni mirarte a los ojos!

_**NO basta.**_

_**Castigarlo por haber llegado tarde.**_

_**Si no has caído ya tu chico es un hombre**_

_**Ahora mas alto y mas fuerte...que tu.**_

Mientras Angela y el resto del laboratorio reprime las risas al ver pasar velozmente a la fiscal con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y al pobre Booth atónito en la puerta de la oficina balbuceando unas disculpas que no estaba seguro si eran correctas ya que era el quien se sentía casi violado, en Inglaterra, Rebecca estaba encolerizada pero sabia que no había nada mas que decir en este asunto.

A menos que…

Se acomodo en su lujoso escritorio en su oficina recién estrenada e ingreso un nombre en el buscador de Google. En algunos minutos consiguió un correo electrónico al cual escribió relatando la situación con lujo de detalles y entregando la potestad de la historia al destinatario del e-mail. Presiono "Enviar" y por fin pudo respirar en paz.

Su reivindicación estaba cerca.

Al otro lado del mundo, el destinatario del e-mail leyó todo lo que Rebecca escribió con lujo de detalles y opiniones mordaces sobre el estado anímico de su ex novio. La persona sopeso los pros y contras de poner en circulación la noticia con las respectivas aristas, colaterales, desviaciones, interpretaciones y repercusiones en su carrera y decidió archivar el documento de inmediato. Seeley Joseph Booth tenia amigos poderosos que si bien no podían destruir su carrera, si podían estorbar con su libre transito en el extranjero, sobre todo en zonas de guerra y no estaba dispuesta a jugar con el prestigio y reputación que le había costado tanto conseguir y eso incluía el amor de Seeley Joseph Booth.

Sus ojos azules miraron el e-mail por ultima vez y luego oprimió "Eliminar"

Si bien no iba a revelar la historia si había aprendido mucho de ella y eso aunado el conocimiento y seguimiento del asesinato de Temperance, termino de decidir el camino que pensaba seguir a partir de ese momento.

Hannah Burley volvía a EEUU.


End file.
